


Match Made in Hale

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternative POVs later, Asshole Gerard Argent, Cheerleader Derek Hale, Creepy Gerard, Evil Kate Argent, Fake Marriage, Gen, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Kate has problems, Kid!Erica, Matchmaking, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Plot Twists, Prank Wars, Scott is a Failwolf, Scott is a Good Friend, Skater Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, on occasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hind sight he probably should've paid attention to the signs that were given. Otherwise, he wouldn't been so unprepared about the hell that he was going to have to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Match Made in Hell

Stiles Stilinski believed that if you stayed positive good things were bound to happen. Especially since he was now a senior at Beacon Hill's High School. He had faced a lot of problems the first three years, but he will always say that wasn't his fault. Because in reality it never really is his fault. He just so happened to be the most unluckiest person in the world.

But again this year he was going to make a difference no matter what signs the universe gave him. This year he was determined to make it different. What he didn't know was the universe still had plans for him. Plans that would make Stiles' last year hell on Earth. Honestly had he paid attention to the signs that were given, he may have been more prepared.

The first sign of trouble was when he overslept. Granted he has done it a ton of times (and had the detentions to prove it), but as a senior being late for the first day of the last year of his life was the biggest disaster of all disasters.

Second his jeep wouldn't start. Stiles loved the thing too death. Like seriously loved it, to a point where he wouldn't let anyone near it if they were, dirty or bleeding.

But lucky for him, he had one true friend, Scott McCall, who able to come get him.

"Thanks man," Stiles told him as they were now headed to school, "Don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably end up running to school like you did that one time." Scott told him with a laugh.

"You would too if Lydia was your partner for a project and wanted to make sure you didn't screw up and making her look bad."

"She's terrifying."

"And a total genius, who saved my chemistry grade last year." Stiles countered back.

"What do you think the school project is going to be this year?" Scott asked as they finally made their way up to the front of the school.

"No idea." Stiles commented as they walked the halls, "Hopefully something simple and not completely complicated."

* * *

When Stiles and Scott get to the auditorium they took their usual spot toward the end of the bleachers because sometimes the two of them like to escape from boring and unnecessary assemblies. But their graduating class was kind of big and the bleachers were small. So really everyone was packed in together like a bunch of sardines.

In fact, it was so crowded that someone ended up smacking Scott upside the head with their backpack, "Hey watch where you going you-" Stiles said not even looking up, but when he does he immediately changed his tune, "Allison, how are you?" Scott's face turned red with embarrassment.

Allison Argent- Scott's long time crush since freshmen year. It wasn't no long life crush like Stiles had for Lydia, but unrequited love was still a bitch.

"I'm good," Allison said with a friendly smile, "And Scott I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there." Allison apologized.

"No it's my fault." Scott told her quickly with a stuttered laugh. Beside him he could feel Stiles slowly trying not to laugh at him and nudged him in the side.

"Allison! Up here!" Lydia called out to her. They only have been friends for three years and yet somehow they managed to get their friendship on the same level as Scott and Stiles.

"Hey," Allison told them, "I'll catch you later." She walked the bleachers to her saved spot with Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. They were like the triple threat of the senior class. Lydia with an IQ over 170, Allison with her being the head captain of the school archery team, and Jackson as captain of the lacrosse team.

The bell rang for the assembly to start and the school Principle Deaton started up with the announcements. It was the usual boring stuff until he mentioned something about marriage and apparently the divorce rate in the entire country was at 52% and that is how the graduating class of Beacon Hills found out their senior year project.

Of course, that was when the entire senior student body went into an uproar, making all types of complaints and unnecessary comments. After Deaton had let the students express their outrage, he continued explaining the project, "Each student will be paired up for the school year and must work together as couple." He told them, "There will be a list on the board outside the gym. Including earning income in other words, making money. The couple with the most successful marriage will get half the money earned while another goes to charity. And each month the couple who earns the most will prizes such as free prom tickets and a limo for the prom."

He even bough in a counselor named Jennifer Blake. Apparently, they were cousins or something and Jennifer had owed him a favor. Stiles couldn't help, but noticed how she looked like a one of the women that do those commercials about phone or insurance.

"Jennifer and I think that you all are old enough to learn how to manage, maintain, and challenge relationships." Deaton continued on, "In no way do we encourage physical intimacy with our students."

In other words, sex and just like any normal group of teenagers everyone laughed. Derek Hale and his girlfriend, Kate Argent (no relation to Allison, thank God), being the loudest ones, who just so happened to be sitting right in front of Stiles and Scott.

Stiles had to resist the urge make an eye roll. Those two were the biggest cliché of all time. The typical high school jock and head cheerleader dating each other. Those two have been "intimate" with each other since freshmen year, thanks to Kate's big mouth.

While laughing the two of them embraced each other and gave each other the sloppiest kiss known to man. Stiles wished for the horrid memory to be erased.

Stiles turned to share his disgust with Scott only to find him looking super stoked.

"What are you smiling about?" Stiles asked.

"It just occurred to me that this could be my shot with Allison." Scott shared, "I hope I don't screw it up."

"Think of it this way," Stiles suggested, "At least you'll have a full year to impress her."

"This is why I keep you around."

"And here I was thinking it was because I didn't give you a choice in the third grade."

* * *

In reality though, Stiles tried to remain cool, calm, and collected as Deaton continued on explaining the project. Since Stiles may have slightly forgotten to the daily dosage of Adderall, his mind began going somewhere. He just hoped that he didn't end-up with some weirdo or lazy partner.

After the assembly, the herd pretty much ran to the doors to see who their partner was going to be. Of course, they got crammed and got stuck behind Isaac Lahey, who was like as muscular as he can be. And honestly, he acted like he could care less about who his partner was. It also didn't help with the fact he had music stuck in his ears. He was like a freaking roadblock.

What seemed like forever, Scott and Stiles finally were able to get to the board. Stiles closed his eyes praying that an angel of mercy was going to save him.

When he opened them, he could've swore he could hear hell freezing over, the name across from his was Hale, Derek. "You gotta be fu-" He started to complain just before Scott pulled him away from the board. "Who did you get?" Stiles asked him in hope that something good was happening to at least one of them.

"Lydia." He said.

"Dude," Stiles commented, "Try not to die." Stiles laughed, but he noticed the serious expression on his friend's face, "Who did Allison get paired with?"

"Jackson."

And just like that all the positivity that Stiles had tried to keep in mind vanished. Looked like this year was going to be another year of hell.

* * *

"You know, I try to be a positive person." Stiles told Scott, "But, I'm stuck with Mr. Head-up-my ass. Not even curly fries can make me happy."

"That's blasphemy." Scott commented, "You should watch yourself."

"I know that jerk…" Stiles said clearly reeling over his "spouse", "Is going to make us or probably just me fail. Whoever made that list must really hate me."

"Looks like I'm going to be the level-headed one about this," Scott said. "Truth to all of what you just said, but at least you can have some kind of conversation with him and probably live. Lydia's going to eat me alive."

"Something tells me, Lydia and Jackson may beat the system though." Stiles commented as he tilted his head in the direction to see both Lydia and Jackson talking to Deaton.

"Hey, then maybe I could be Allison's partner."

"And then Jackson can be the one getting life threatening emails early in the morning." Stiles said happily, "At least one of us well have a pleasant year."

Once again the universe had other plans when Scott and Stiles found themselves being confronted by Kate and her cheerleaders. It was no surprise that Kate even had a look of displeasure on her face.

"Look here Stilinski. Just because Derek is going to be with you all year doesn't mean that something is going to happen." She even gave him a rude look over, "In fact, I doubt it will since this is for graduation and all." Kate shared disapprovingly.

Stiles rolled his eyes, because he was expecting something like this to happen, "Kate the last thing I want on this Earth is to be paired up with an idiot like Derek. Please I'm just trying to survive this year resisting the urge to kill your boyfriend." Stiles said plainly, "And please if Derek was interested in me I'm sure as hell not interested in him. So don't worry you can sleep at night." Stiles said in response.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, once more before leaving with a huff along with the rest of her followers.

"I swear I don't understand why you even bother with her." Scott commented, "She's hated you ever since the third grade."

"Well, it would have been rude of me not to comfort her fears." Stiles replied laughing.

"You got one smart mouth Stiles."

"Luckily it's one of my many talents."

* * *

Scott and Stiles headed to their homeroom, which had none other than Derek Hale in there with Kate right by his side. They had the look of disgust when Stiles walked right passed them.

Stiles was about ready to say something, but Scott pulled him away saying, "Let it go."

"And this is why I keep you around." Stiles told him.


	2. Declaration of War

They ended getting some more information about the whole marriage thing during their homeroom and were advised to have fun with it.

"I swear these people have twisted minds and like to torture students for no apparent reason." Stiles said to Scott later on the way to lunch.

"Have you talked to Derek yet?" Scott asked. Again he was the one that had to be level-headed about this.

"No, he is too busy being a troll to even give me a chance to talk to him not that I even want to. How about you and Isaac?" Someway, somehow Lydia and Jackson did manage to get their partners changed. They weren't called the power couple for nothing. Speaking of the devil himself, Isaac appeared out of nowhere.

Isaac was nearly a good foot taller than Scott and Stiles, "Hey Isaac." Scott said, putting on a friendly smile, "What's up?" Isaac pulled out his ear buds, which you could totally hear the music from.

"Um, nothing. I wanted to let you know that our marriage ceremony is on Friday at eight." His voice came off soft and almost shy like, "Everyone one has a time posted on the board out that counselor's door." Scott was going to least try and talk to him, but Isaac had other plans, "So uh, yeah. I'll see you then."

"Dude, he's so shy it's not even funny," Stiles commented, "Maybe you could help fix that."

"Since when did I become you?"

"The moment I found out who my partner was going to be." Stiles deadpanned at him.

"Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?" Scott asked his friend in a mocking tone.

"I'm going to ignore that shot and go check the board, save me a seat?" Stiles asked. Scott gave him an answer with a nod and went inside the cafeteria.

* * *

Stiles headed for the board and noticed a couple of girls and guys snickering in his direction. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but as he got closer more people were following suit and Stiles began to see the reason why. Right on the sheet with his name was scratched out and in its place was something that made Stiles want to rip off someone's head.

Stiles tore down the whole sheet not even caring about the other students' times. He knew exactly who it was. Seriously, it's the first day of school and she already wanted to start to a war. When Stiles reached to cafeteria to look for his target she was nowhere in sight.

Which was fine, but he also noticed that Scott was sitting down with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson so it reduced some of the annoyance he had. At least one of them was going to have a pleasant year.

Stiles got in line for food and noticed right away that his "husband" was right behind him. Of course, he pretended like he wasn't even there, but the moron bumped right into him. Which Stiles was pretty sure he did it on purpose, "Oops, my bad." Derek said in a very sarcastic way.

"Oh, don't even start," Stiles said to him. "Do you really want our first fight to be on the day before the wedding?" He asked returning the sarcasm.

"Yeah, about that… I'm not spending my final year with you, no offense." He said. Of course that meant he meant some offence.

"What?" Stiles asked unable to hide the shock in his voice. He wanted to be the one to shut Derek down not the other way around.

"Yea sorry to ruin your dreams." Derek said with some fake sympathy.

"Get over yourself, Hale." Stiles said with venom while turning and walking away, but from behind he could hear, Derek's idiot of a sidekick, Ennis, say something about the picture from earlier.

That's when it hits him. It wasn't Kate at all (for once). It was Derek. That unbelievable asshole. Without a second thought, Stiles turns back around and dumped his whole lunch on his head. Stiles was even glad that he ruined dumb letterman jacket of his.

Just like that the entire lunchroom seemed to have continued their business even though they were right in the middle of the cafeteria. The students of Beacon Hills were actually used to the whole Derek and Stiles hating each other thing. They were just smart enough not to get in the way.

Stiles expected nothing less than for Derek to recover quickly and remained stone-faced when Derek gave him an angry look. He even stayed in place when Derek stepped closer to him.

Derek leveled to his face to Stiles' and whispered softly, "If that's the game you wanna play. Then I'm game. Welcome to a year of hell." He walked away along with his followers.

The only thought running through Stiles' head. Bring it on.

* * *

Stiles told his parents about the project later that night. Endless to say, his mother, Claudia, wasn't all too happy about it the project when Stiles really thinks it's because of who he got partnered with. However, Sheriff Stilinski, thought it was a great idea.

At least one of his parents were on his side, Stiles thought miserably until they both started getting all mushy with each other.

Another sight, Stiles didn't want to see and quickly dismissed himself from the table. He decided to release some of his pent up anger over some C.O.D.

* * *

Another morning of hell as Stiles decided to title each morning, the senior class was filled in the auditorium. For their "wedding" and God they even got an arch for this thing. Personally, Stiles thought they were taking this whole marriage thing a bit too far.

Deaton was yelling at people left and right trying to get some kind of order. Finally, once everyone got in order with their spouses, one by one couples went up and had the ceremony performed.

They even did the "Dearly beloved…" speech. Stiles was ready to shoot himself as he watched Scott and Isaac's and they both looked like two scared people in the midst of war. Deer in headlights.

After their ceremony, they walked hand in hand from the stage. Like a real couple. And for some reason Stiles felt a ping of jealousy. Maybe, because it was the simple fact that he got a partner that was actually sensible and not a complete jackass.

When it was Kate and Allison's turn Derek didn't seemed to interest at the least. Stiles half expected Kate to bust out saying that her love was forever with Derek, but unlike her troll of a boyfriend she was a team player and kept her mouth shut.

Then Deaton called out, "Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski." Well if Kate of all people be a team player, than so could Stiles. But he noticed the face Derek made and well, Stiles decided to take it back.

He got up and met with Derek on the stage, but they didn't up on any fake smiles like the other couples did. In fact, they were glaring at each other and Deaton noticed it immediately.

"Hey you two at least make an effort to smile." He mumbled to them.

"I don't think it's really possible for Derek here," Stiles said smoothly, "Unless he's constipated or something."

Derek was ready to retort back, but Deaton quickly jumped in before things could escalate in farther, "Well then you two will both hold hands and so help me God if I hear one compliant I'll knock you both into kingdom come." He said with a fake smile between his teeth.

Stiles and Derek both sighed, but as Stiles reached out to take his hand Derek reached from behind an alter and pulled out a doll. A sex doll, which could have easily pass for Stiles.

It wasn't long before people around them started cracking up laughing. Deaton tried to calm everyone down, but he didn't have much luck.

While Derek was busying making a riot of the crowd, Stiles made his way behind him and shoved him off the stage. He made a surprised sound. Stiles walked away not caring if he was hurt or not.

Stiles got off the stage and stood frozen. There was nothing more than Stiles hated than being the center of attention. Luckily, for him his one true friend arrived and pushed him out the auditorium.

* * *

Finally, out of the auditorium with Scott and Isaac, Stiles was already planning of ways to get Derek back for his not-so-funny prank. No one makes a fool of him and got away with it.

"Oh, no you have your idea face." Scott commented with dread in his voice.

"Oh definitely," Stiles said with determination, "It's the second day of school and he has already humiliated me twice. Twice. It's like every day is humiliation day for me. He is a complete asshole." Stiles ranted at them.

"I can't believe he did that. What a jerk." Isaac said easily.

"I can." Scott and Stiles said together. They shared a small laugh.

"Well, he isn't going to get away with it. I'm getting him back tonight at the dance." Stiles told them and faced Scott, "I need your help, Scotty. And yours too Isaac if you're up for it."

Scott looked at his friend suspiciously. The last time he was involved in a plan with Stiles he was caught hanging upside down thanks to a trip wire, the time before that he broke the glass table in his living room at home, "Stiles, be the bigger person and ignore his childish tactics. You're supposed to be married and every couple always have that one that acts like a child." Scott begged his friend, "It's obvious that Hale has filled that position."

"Oh, God, you are turning into me," Stiles realized, "But, please screw that. What is going on between me and him is not a marriage. It's a freaking war and I'm sure as hell not about to lose to him. Will you help me or not?"

Scott relieved a dragged sigh, "You know I will. I got your back."

Stiles looked over at Isaac with a questioning look. "Uh-yeah." Isaac said quickly, realizing Stiles wasn't kidding about earlier, "Whatever Scott does I do too." He said stumbling over the words.

Stiles gave him a pat on the back, "Thanks guys." He said to them. He chose to ignore Scott's unsure face and Isaac's uncomfortable face, because he knew already how he was going to get Derek back.

_If it's war he wants it's a war he'll get._


	3. D-Day

Later that day Stiles and Derek had their first counseling appointment with Jennifer Blake the marriage counselor. Stiles found it ironic that she has never married herself. He may have hacked the city's computer system to find out, but he'll never tell. But he did question how she was going to help a bunch of high schoolers with a fake one.

But Stiles didn't judge, "So I think, its safe to say we should start our first session with what happened this morning." Jennifer told the two in a pleasant tone, "Derek you can go first." Which prompted Stiles not to roll his eyes in that every instant, "Why do you think it was okay to bring the doll."

"There was a lot of tension in there." Derek said easily, "Some people were nervous about the whole thing. I thought it was just a way to break the ice ya know."

Stiles this time narrowed his eyes. Stiles hoped that Jennifer wasn't going to accept that answer or wonder what game Derek was trying to play.

"I understand that," Jennifer said, "But you do realize that wasn't the best way to do that. Understand?" This time Stiles really did roll his eyes. "I saw that," She told him before turning back to Derek, "Next time think of something better."

Derek nodded in understanding and gave her a smile. That stupid smile that easily meant that Derek had won this round.

Jennifer smiled back at him, "Excellent now that is cleared up." She said to the couple, "We can begin what y'all are actually here for."

"What the hell?" Stiles blurted standing out of his chair.

"Stiles, we don't talk that kind of language in this office. Are we clear?" Jennifer chastised at him.

"No, not one bit." Stiles said angrily, "This jackass humiliates me in front of the entire senior class and gets away it." He pointed his finger at Derek, "Not to mention said jackass made it look like me." Stiles dumped himself back into his seat, "Or did he conveniently forget to tell you that part." Stiles said glaring at Derek.

The friendly face Jennifer had was gone as she turned her attention Derek, "So is that so? You made the doll look like him." Stiles could feel the ice in her voice, "Cause if you did that a clear case of sexual harassment, along with bullying and that will cause you to be expelled from school and you wont be able to graduate. You understand that?" She said sternly.

Derek was quiet, but nodded in response. It didn't matter to Stiles he wasn't punished right then and there. Stiles still had his plan for revenge in action.

"Good," She stated and just like that, Jennifer turned back to her preppy self, "Now each couple has to be involved in an activity for the semester together. Derek since you have so much school spirit you pick."

Stiles bit his lip because really sometimes you gotta pick your battles.

"For our activity we are going to do cheerleading." He said to her. Stiles looked at him wide-eyed. Is he serious? Just because he couldn't play basketball anymore didn't mean he had to drag Stiles into Cheer World.

Stiles knew the only reason he joined was because he and Kate starting dating and she convinced him to try-out. No surprise he made it.

"There is no way I'm doing that." Stiles protested, "It's not even considered a real sport." Actually Stiles did consider it a sport, but he was the most uncoordinated person on the earth.

"Aww, don't worry honey," Derek said giving Stiles a fake smile, "You can be the water boy." The fake affection Stiles was getting made him want to throw up.

"Excellent!" Jennifer said happily as she started writing the information down, "Stiles any ideas on what job to do to make so real cash?"

She clearly was purposely ignoring the look of dismay on Stiles' face, "Well, I do babysit," Stiles found himself saying, "But I'll have to check with the parents to see if its okay with them."

There really wasn't a point arguing with this anymore, it was happening and now Stiles stuck with it and Derek Hale for the rest of the year.

"Aww, it'll be a good chance for us to bond together." Derek said still smiling. If Derek didn't stop with the fake smiling and affection Stiles may really just puke.

"Alright, next meeting is Tuesday." Jennifer told them, obvious to the fakeness in the room, "See you two then.

* * *

It has been awhile since Stiles had actually pranked anyone. He had outgrown that stage in middle school (with the exception of pranking on Coach's birthday), but when something humiliating happened to him you can beat your ass there will be a compression.

Since it was crowded on the dance floor Derek didn't feel a thing when Stiles had attached a plastic bag on him in a fake hug, since Deaton was staring right at them. With Scott and Isaac's help, Stiles had managed to gather some pretty foul things to put in there.

The trio watched as Derek and Kate danced together. The bag wasn't that big so it really wasn't easy to spot. However, people were consistently bumping into each other so it was bound to work anyway. Stiles watched anxiously.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Isaac asked not even hiding the doubt in his voice.

"Trust me, Isaac." Scott said watching his friend, "His plans always work."

"Speaking of which," Stiles said to them, "Looks like it finally may happen."

They watched as Kate grabbed at Derek's back, in their usual fake rough tussle, and watched as the bag burst and the contents went all over her hand and his back. Stiles didn't count Kate being involved, but it was a bonus. She had a sickening and horrified look on her face and ran towards the bathroom. Probably to bleach that hand of hers, not that Stiles could blame her.

Derek had the look of surprise written all over his face. To which Stiles couldn't help, but confront him. "God, Derek I know you don't like to shower and all," Stiles said with a feign friendly tone, "But please spear us from having to smell your bad B.O."

"What a shame." Derek said almost truthfully, "I really wanted to dance with my wife tonight." Stiles ignored the "wife" jab because really Derek had been calling him that all freaking day and Stiles really wasn't going to let that get to him.

"Oh, don't be too heartbroken I'm sure another chance will occur when hell freezes over." Stiles said sweetly. Derek gave Stiles a look over and walked off with a laugh.

This left Stiles uneasy, because honestly that's not the reaction he wanted, but something also told him this game they were playing was far from over.

* * *

Stiles had been babysitting Erica Reyes ever since she was a little baby. She is like the little sister he never had. Stiles have known her parents for a long time and never did ask them for anything, but asking them about having Derek over for this marriage project was a real buzz kill. And to make matters worse he lived in the same neighborhood just a couple of blocks away. Her parents even suggested that they go over to his place so she can meet him. Stiles all for objecting, but Erica was all for it.

During their walk, they negotiated her bedtime. It was something they always do, it was their thing.

"How about 11?" She proposed.

"9." Stiles said not missing a beat.

"10."

"9:30 is as late as I'll go." Stiles told her.

"Agreed."

"Just don't tell your parents."

"Never!" She said laughing. Stiles let her thinks she's won, but she was usually out before 9:30 anyway so really Stiles is the one wins with the battle.

When they get to Derek's door, there wasn't an answer. Stiles really just wanted to do one ring and done, but Erica got finger-happy with the doorbell. Still no one answered.

"Thank the stars." Stiles mumbled to himself. Just as they were about to leave Derek pulled up into the driveway in a Camaro.

"Spoke too soon." Erica said with a smile on her face.

Stiles could tell from the look on his face he was trying to figure out why he, along with a random child, were on his porch. That and Stiles was sure he thought his porch was rigged with some traps. He got out of the car slowly.

"Well, if isn't my not-so-beautiful wife." Derek said once he was sure he wasn't going to get ambushed, "What are you doing here? I see you're not in that death trip you like drive in."

Erica released a gasp, "You married him, Stiles?" She asked, looking up at him wide-eyed, "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, "Oh no, sweetie. I didn't marry him for real, remember?" Stiles explained to her once again, "It's all for the project."

"I knew that." Erica lied.

"And you," Stiles said to Derek, "Get off my jeep. At least it's better than what you're doing polluting the whole town with that thing." I said pointing at the Camaro.

"Ah got ourselves a tree-hugger do we?" Derek said laughing.

"Only got one planet." Stiles quirked at him.

Derek stared at Stiles, before turning his attention to Erica. "And who do we have here?" He asked.

"I'm Erica," Erica told him. Any signs of little kid behavior was gone, "And it's rude to call people names you poopie-face-tomato-nose." Stiles held back a laugh. Clearly someone has been watching way too much Family Guy.

"Wow, Stiles what have you got her watching?" Derek said ignoring the insult.

"That's all her own." Stiles said smiling.

"So this is the kid, huh?" He asked. Stiles nodded. "Well, Erica I hope you and I will become good friends."

In response, Erica really just rolled her eyes. Stiles knew there was a reason why he loved this kid so much.

"Hey, I know where she gets that face from." Derek said looking towards Stiles. Stiles shrugged him away, while Erica pulled on his pants leg grabbing his attention.

When Stiles got down to her level and she whispered, "He is a very mean husband to you. You should get a divorce." She even air-quoted the word "husband".

Stiles whispered back, "Believe I would if graduation didn't depend on it." He told brushing back her hair, "So do me a favor and hang tough."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Derek wondered glaring at Stiles.

Stiles could tell Erica was going to have another smart-aleck response so he covered her mouth with his hand and smiled at him and replied, "Oh nothing." And threw in a fake smile for good measure.

"Well, great! Let's go." He said.

"Uh, what? Don't you have plans with Kate or something?" Stiles asked him. This whole night was nothing, but torture at this point.

"Nope, I got the whole night to spend with my two favorite people." Derek said smiling. Stiles could hear the "favorite people" in the sarcastic tone.

If Erica wasn't right next to them Stiles probably would've decked him in the jaw. He didn't miss the fact that Derek was waiting for his retort either.

So Stiles did what any sensible person did, he stepped really close to him out of Erica's earshot. "For the sake of the child that is in front of us I won't get you this time." Stiles whispered, "However, next time you may not be so lucky." Derek gave him a smirk.

They headed back to Erica's house. The sun was setting and the frogs and crickets began their evening songs. Stiles doesn't care what anyone says he thought its impossible for such small creatures to be making all that noise and still be impossible to find.

He realized that Derek was walking right behind us rather than with them, "Hey, if we are going to act like a couple, the least you could do is walk up here with us." Stiles told him.

Derek gave out a grunt. "Nah, I just want make sure no one jumps my loving family from behind." Erica made a gagging face and Stiles snickered a bit.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable husband." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Thanks wife." He replied with equal sarcasm.


	4. Marriage Counseling

Once Stiles and Derek made it back to Erica's house, she bolted right for the kitchen and started pulling out cups. Stiles knew exactly what Erica had in mind, while Derek gave him a confused look.

"I see you thought of another mystery flavor for tonight." Stiles commented as Erica started pulling random things out the cabinets, "Do I even want to know what is going to be in it?" Stiles asked her.

Erica gave him a goofy smile and shook her head, "Nope, this time I'm going to surprise you." She told him eagerly.

Stiles couldn't help, but flitch at the statement. The last time she surprised him, Stiles ended vomiting throughout the night. Obviously, Stiles lied to her telling her it was a bad lunch he had eaten that day.

While Erica started mixing drinks, Stiles explained the entire process to Derek. Every night Stiles babysit, they end up watching a movie and during the movie she and Stiles would have a mixed drink. Since Erica has an interest in the magic she liked to make odd mixes and called them potions.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die tonight because of you?" Derek asked Stiles. Stiles laughed at the question.

"Don't worry. I promised Kate I would try not to kill you." Stiles assured him, "However, I didn't say anything about having Erica do the job for me."

"Very funny Stilinski."

"Glad you think so Hale." Stiles honestly, which was a bit shocking to himself, but he turned his attention to Erica, "So, Erica how is school going for you so far?"

Erica let out a big dramatic breath. Stiles immediately knew this one was going to be a story.

"You remember Boyd, right?" She asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, he is your best friend." Stiles remembered the first day Erica won't shut up talking about him, "Why?"

Erica shook her head. "Not anymore. He and Kyle started hanging out with each other and he completely abandoned me." She squirted something red into the cups.

Stiles was pretty sure the bottle read was labeled "Ketchup".

To keep himself from absolute vomit Stiles managed to get out a question, "What happened?"

"I don't know. It was just a random game we played in gym and the next day they are all buddy buddy with each other." Erica shared, "Quite frankly, it's sickening." She said in a bored tone, before adding, "He was my friend first."

Erica brought over their glasses and Stiles and Derek peeked over their cups.

There mixture was colors of red and blue with a dash of white. Derek couldn't help, but look at Stiles with scared eyes.

While they were being wimps Erica gulped hers down without a problem. Stiles could swear she has some weird taste buds.

Later while Erica was engrossed with a movie Derek and Stiles cleaned up the kitchen. "You know, I'm going to get you back for what you did at the dance." Derek said while putting up the cups.

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a minute." Stiles told him.

"Good, wouldn't want you to think you can get away with that since we are married and all." Derek said nicely. Well, as nice as Derek could get.

Stiles was putting the plates up in their respected cabinets, "Oh Derek, that's one thing I can count on."

Derek gave him a questioning look, "And what is that?" He questioned as he closed the cabinet doors.

"Being a complete and total thorn in my side." Stiles told him before walking away to check on Erica.

Erica parents came home later that night and as predicted she zonked out on the couch before 9:30.

* * *

"Ok hand me the money." Derek said the moment he and Stiles walked off the driveway after leaving Erica's.

"Excuse me?" Stiles challenged when he noticed that Derek had out his hand.

"You heard me." Derek told him, "The man makes the money."

Stiles gave out a laugh and responded, "You can make all the wife jokes you want," Stiles said with a hint of annoyance, "However, you can take that damn egotistical attitude of yours and shove up your ass."

When they to Derek's house, Stiles reached to take out his skateboard from the side of his bag. Yeah, his jeep still wasn't working, but good news was that it was currently getting fixed.

Just as Stiles was ready to set himself on his board Derek grabbed him by the arm. "You are seriously not about to skate in the dark are you?" Derek questioned ignoring the gaping look Stiles gave him, "What do you have a death wish?"

Stiles snatched away from him, "I have done it plenty of times before and do that again you will lose a hand." Stiles threatened.

Derek grunted, "Well forgive me for being concerned about your safety." Stiles realized it almost looked like Derek was offended.

So being the bigger person that he is, Stiles sighed not really wanting to argue with him at the moment and pulled out the money, "Here take the money," Stiles said as if it were no big deal, "But that all better be there for the meeting. Or else I'm seriously going to kick your ass."

Stiles balanced on the board ready to push away when they were finally reached Derek's driveway.

"Just do me a favor and try not to get killed on that thing." Derek said walking up his driveway.

"Anything, for my loving husband." Stiles replied with heavy sarcasm.

"See? You would make a great wife," Derek said as he flashed a smile, "So obedient."

"Don't push your luck Hale."

"Wouldn't dream of it Stilinski." Derek said closing the front door.

* * *

Stiles considered last night not a complete and total disaster with Derek. In fact, Stiles was actually thinking that maybe things weren't as bad as he thought they would be.

By the next meeting day Stiles waited outside Jennifer's office for Derek and so far he was a no show. Stiles tried not to be bitter about it, but he wouldn't be surprised if Derek had spent all the money on Kate.

Stiles plugged in his iPod and tried not to think of the many ways he was going to massacre his partner. He was so engrossed in his music, that he freaked out when Isaac Lahey tapped him on the shoulder.

Stiles was actually ready to swing, but Isaac managed to catch his fist, before it actually made contact, "Sorry about that." Stiles told him, once he recovered.

"Nope, it's my fault." Isaac told him, "Lesson one with people with headphones on: Don't come out of nowhere. Learned that from my brother Camden."

Stiles let out an out-of-breath laugh, "What's up?" Stiles asked, "Is Scott getting better with the whole art lessons?"

This time it was Isaac's turn to laugh, "You can say that. He at least has graduated from drawing stick people if that counts."

"I can't talk. I have zero art skills."

"Maybe you could join us." Isaac offered, "I mean, Heather's is a good teacher. Plus, he'll give you a discount."

Stiles looked at him confused, "Heather? A teacher, but she is high school. How is that even possible?"

"She works at the recreation center part-time as an art instructor." Isaac explained.

"That would explain why the last time she saw one of my drawings she wanted to cry."

Isaac laughed just as Jennifer opened the door and motioned me in, "Well, I'll see you around." Stiles told him.

"Later."

* * *

When Stiles entered her office he was surprised to see Derek in the room. Jennifer sat in her chair, "So Derek and I were talking about your relationship with each other," As far as Stiles knew he and Derek were far from having any kind of relationship with each other. "Since Derek went first last time, Stiles you get to go first." There was something about the way she was talking that really set Stiles on guard. So he defended himself the best way he could.

"He started it." Stiles said pointing his finger at Derek like a little child.

"I did not."

Stiles glared at Derek, "Oh really? You started nothing?" Stiles challenged at him, "Did you just happen to forget what you did at the ceremony?"

"You dumped your lunch on me."

"You're damn right I did." Stiles said to him, "After the horrible drawing you drew on the time sheet."

Jennifer jumped in, "Stiles language." But Stiles ignored her.

"That drawing was a joke." Derek claimed.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oh, really? I failed to see the humor in it."

"And then there was the dance." Derek countered.

"Hale, you deserved it."

Jennifer watched the two pair bicker back and forth until she just had about enough of them, "Alright that's enough," She declared at them, "It has been two weeks and you two have been at each other's throats, since the very beginning." She looked at them sternly, "What you two need to do is do some relationship building exercises. Cause like it or not, which is obvious that you don't. You two are marriage partners and partners don't talk to each other the way you two do. Now here is what we are going to do. You both will face each other and say something nice about the other."

But neither of the teens made a move, "Now!" She snapped.

Reluctantly, Stiles and Derek moved facing each other in an unhappy manner, "Ok, Derek you go first." Jennifer directed.

Derek looked at Stiles for minute, "I see his moles don't look particularly annoying today."

Stiles tilted his head and sent a glare. "Nice one." Stiles said with a fake sincerity, "I see Derek was able to get his bad B.O under control."

From her desk, Jennifer began shaking her head. Derek sat up in his chair, "Stiles has the ability to annoy people with his very presence without having to say anything."

Stiles sat up as well. "Derek devotes his time with the less fortunate. Like his girlfriend Kate."

"Hey," Derek growled, "Leave her out of this."

But Stiles chose to ignore the growling (which he was sure normal people didn't do) and chuckled with a smile, "Oh no." Stiles said with a head shake, "She is just as bad as you are and since you two are like white on rice it would be rude of me not to mention her."

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jennifer yelled at them. Which needless to say snapped both of the teens out their on-going war and turned away from each other. Each folding their arms and refusing to make eye contact with one another, "I can see you two are not even trying, but if you two want to graduate you better learn fast." She warned them, "Now do you have any income for the week?"

Derek silently handed her the money and Jennifer looked at it like it was supposed to burn in her hand. "So you already started the babysitting job." She noted as she returned back to her normal self, "How did it go?"

Stiles figured that Derek would work his charm on her and become a total suck up. Which, of course, he delivered a good performance, "It went well," He told her. "Turns out someone is a total sweetheart."

"Stiles is?" Jennifer questioned. If Stiles didn't know any better it was like she had hope in her voice, but Derek snorted with a laugh.

"Erica, the kid." Derek corrected her. Stiles wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Jennifer shot him a look that told him to keep quiet.

"So did you both work?" She asked.

"I'm the one with the job." Derek claimed and Stiles really should've stopped him right there, but he wanted to see how much crap Derek was going to feed to her.

"Of course you do Derek." She said sweetly as she continued writing down their information.

In the process, Stiles pretended to cough managing to say "Lair" in the process, but goes unnoticed between Jennifer and Derek.

"Yep." Derek continued pretty proud of himself, "I believe in a man taking care of the woman." Stiles was seriously regretting the whole "woman" thing go so far with Derek at this point, "Keep her home and in the kitchen, where she is a master at," Jennifer eyes lit up as Derek continued his charade. Stiles couldn't believe that Jennifer was actually believing the shit that is coming out of his mouth, "And keep her pregnant too, but alas in my case I can't since Stiles hasn't let me touch him since the wedding."

Stiles had had enough. Derek had officially crossed the line. In retaliation, Stiles kicked him in the knee and stood up, "You sexist asshole!"

"Stiles!" Jennifer yelled at him.

"Me?" Stiles said full blown angry, "Out of everything that has been going on. You yell at me! Aren't you even going to yell at him?" Stiles questioned borderline yelling.

Jennifer brushed him off, "We know he was just kidding."

Stiles raised an eyebrow toward her. "Do we now?" He questioned her, before turning his attention to Derek, "You know I was perfectly fine with the whole being the "girl" in this so called marriage, but you Derek," Stiles said breathing heavily, " You are a complete and total asshole. Just because you maybe muscular and bigger than me doesn't make you the "man" or the Alpha male, as I hear you like to call yourself, in this relationship." Stiles turned toward to the door ready to leave.

"Wait!" Jennifer called out to him, "We need to discuss the activity you two are doing together."

"Don't care!" Stiles declared storming out the door.

Stiles took a breather was once he closed the door. He was surprised he managed not to slam it close. Just as he was getting his bearings together, he phone beeped and he noticed a text message:  _"Tryout on the lacrosse field after school today!"_  At some point Derek and high jacked Stiles' phone and put his number in it.

This day seriously couldn't not get any worse for him.


	5. State of Panic

Stiles tried every trick imaginable to get out of school early, but sadly everything he did failed. So he knew he no choice, but to inform his loving mother that was going to be late from school, "Why?" She questioned him.

"I'm going to be meeting my doom." Stiles explained to her and he wasn't surprised when she started laughing at him. Gotta love the parents.

When Stiles got the lacrosse field, he saw Kate and her usual minions already on the sidelines. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and run.

Stiles, however saw one familiar face in the crowd Allison. Stiles was really hoping that she wasn't really going to become a cheerleader. The girls on the team where already stuck-up as it was and he really couldn't stand to see a sweet girl like her to become a complete follower. Stiles was pretty sure even Lydia would agree with him.

Luckily, reality sunk in when Kate sat down next to her and everything finally made sense. Allison was Kate's fake-wife, of course she was just here showing support. Because that's just the kind of sweetheart she really is.

"So are you waiting for someone to run you over or what?" Stiles turned around and saw Derek, standing right behind him.

"If it gets me from being married to you, then yeah I am." Stiles shot at him.

He expected another fight, but Derek simply gave him a laugh and walked away.

Stiles couldn't help but feel like it was a real one and watched Derek suspiciously. Stiles followed behind him trying to grasp what exactly Derek was up to.

* * *

Stiles began to dissect everything that had happened so far. Derek acted like Stiles' parents did when they want to pick a fight with one another. Which suddenly started making sense to him. Derek was clearly enjoying the fighting that had going on. Stiles was beginning to wonder if Derek had a mental problem or something.

But that couldn't be it. Stiles scratched that idea quickly out his head and replaced with another. Maybe Derek was trying to pick fights with him enough for both of them to fail the course, but when he truly thought over it there was no way that could make sense…Unless he was trying to make Stiles be the one who calls it quits.

Stiles shook his head firmly. No way in hell he was going to let Derek win.

Stiles sulked on the bleachers putting his stuff down wishing for someone to put an end to his misery.

His prayers are answered when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. "Scott! Isaac!" He said happily to see some actual true friends, "What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you're shared activity is this?"

Scott laughed at his friend, "Not on your life, we have an hour before our art lesson class," He explained, "I asked Isaac if we could come here to show some support."

"Or you know spit in water or whatever." Isaac joked.

"Either way, I'm glad that I have some friends here." Stiles told them just as Allison made an appearance.

"Scott, are you going to tryout?" Allison asked just as Scott's face formed into a dopey smile, "I think you would look good in a uniform."

"Of course not just here showing my best bud some support ya know?" Scott replied with a nervous laugh. A bit too nervous, since he was whacking Stiles on the back repeatedly.

"Oh Stiles, didn't know you were interested." Allison said innocently, "I always thought the team could use some more guys to hold up the egos the girls on the team have."

Stiles wholeheartedly agreed, "Oh Allison I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Stiles said, "But unfortunately my not so significant other chose this as the shared activity."

"Lucky me I got Kate going the archery team." Allison shared with them and leaned towards them, "She really stinks, but don't tell her I told you so."

"God, I love you." Scott said suddenly.

"What?" Allison asked a bit surprised.

"No-nothing." Scott said quickly before he ran off from embarrassment. Isaac quickly followed him from behind. Stiles was glad to see that someone was going to make sure Scott doesn't actually end up hurting himself.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked once they were alone.

"That was an example of Scott's speaking without thinking moments." Stiles shared with her.

* * *

Stiles sat next to Allison on the bench," You know, I was wondering about something." Stiles said randomly, "Promise not to laugh?" Stiles asked and Allison easily agreed, (if Scott screwed up Stiles swears he'll take Allison for himself) "I think Derek maybe enjoying my company too much."

Allison looked at Stiles with a puzzled look and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. He is always starting something with me. Especially in front of Jennifer." He went on explaining it, "Scary part is I think I may like it. And really he is taking all the fun out of me hating him if he enjoys it."

Allison was silent for a moment, "Well, if he does like fighting with you then continue fighting him." Allison said breaking the silence, "Only try to find something that he hates when you two fight."

Stiles sighed, "Then the only thing he doesn't like is when I talk about Kate." That's when clicked to place, "That's it. Allison you are amazing."

"Careful, you don't want Lydia to hear you say that." She said with a smile.

"Stilinski get your butt over here tryouts are about to start." Derek's voice commanded him. If Stiles hadn't been in such a good mood. He'd tell Derek to shove it. He gave Allison a quick wave, before heading off.

When Stiles got to the group, Derek and Kate were clinging onto each other. Which was weird considering how they weren't doing that earlier, "Well, hello Water Boy." She said in an unfriendly tone, "Or should I call you a bitch. It's hard to tell sometimes."

Stiles ignored her (and not shocked that Kate considered him to be the girl) and turned his attention towards Derek, "See this is why I told Jennifer that you help the less fortunate." Stiles stated in an even tone, "Inform your girl here that a bitch is dog," He sent a glare at her, "And if I were a dog and female let her know that this bitch can and will bite." Derek twitched a bit and Stiles couldn't help, but feel victorious.

"Now guys let's be nice to one another." Danny told them, breaking the tension. If Danny wasn't so likeable Stiles would've told him to shove it too.

"What is this Water Boy business anyway?" Stiles asked, when Kate and Derek finally decided to stop being gross.

"Since you lack the skill of actually making the team and we have to share an activity. I suggested that you carry around our water." He explained to Stiles.

"So what? I'm like a roadie or something?" Stiles said slightly happy that he wasn't going to be getting himself killed.

"Exactly, the jug is over there." Derek said tilting his head in the opposite direction, "Speaking of water go get me one." Derek gave Stiles a friendly smile while Stiles rolled eyes and went to the cooler.

When he opened the cooler and what he felt inside were not water bottles.

* * *

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles said yanking his hand away from the cooler. Inside the cooler were worms. Real and living worms covered in dirt. Like the ones you dig up from the Earth.

Stiles was not proud to say he screamed like a little girl. Kate, Derek and a couple of other people started laughing.

In the midst of the laughing Derek yelled, "I thought I tree-hugger like yourself was one with nature!"

True, Stiles was all for nature plants and animals, but he severely dislike worms. They are freaking disgusting. Creepy things that eat dirt or whatever. He threw the lid at Derek, who dodged it effortlessly and kept on laughing.

For once, Stiles actually felt not as spiteful, in fact he found himself laughing along with Derek. However, there was someone in the crowd that wasn't happy with the results.

Had Stiles not been laughing he would have realized that Kate had lifted up the cooler and dunked the worms right on him. The second he felt the soft bodies move along with the dirt he collapsed like a ton of bricks. And Stiles suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Kate!" Derek yelled the moment Stiles collapsed. He grabbed the cooler from her, "What the hell is your problem? That was completely uncalled for." Derek picked up Stiles from the ground and sat him on the bleacher.

"Stiles, breathe." He commanded, "Slowly breathe." Stiles looked at him wide-eyed and completely shaken up, his breathing was close to hyperventilation. Oh God he was having a panic attack. He just had to hold his breathe and relax. He wasn't in that place anymore. He was out in the open where he could feel the air. He wasn't underground he was perfectly safe.

When Stiles had managed to get his breathing under control. "Are you okay?" Derek asked once Stiles released the death grip he had on him.

"I-I-I feel them moving all over." Stiles managed to get out. He still had to remind himself that he was safe, but the feeling was still there. Like a mark on his skin. Derek turned to Kate clearly angry about the whole thing.

The two bickered back and forth while Stiles tried to fight off the horrible memory that was flashing in his mind. The world around Stiles was deafening, but he could make out the sounds of Kate not liking Derek for yelling at her.

"I can't believe she did that." Derek said returning to Stiles and Stiles simply stared at him, "What?" He asked once he noticed Stiles staring.

"What are you being so nice to me?"

"Why did it cause you to have a panic attack?" Derek countered. This time Stiles could hear real concern in his voice. At that moment, Jennifer's words echoed in his head.

"In the third grade, my dad was working on case," Stiles said automatically, "He caught the leader of a gang that was part of the drug trade and his minions didn't appreciate their boss getting apprehended." Stiles explained, "So they kidnapped me and buried me alive in a box underground. It took three days me to break and crawl my way out. After that, the people who kidnapped me were charged and sent to jail."

"Wow." Derek said in awe, staring at Stiles. Stiles could feel his face turning red.

"Now, answer my question." Stiles deflected and hoped that it would stop with the weird look he was getting from Derek.

"You obviously didn't hear what I told Jennifer today." Derek told him as he began removing the worms off of him.

"Oh you mean that 'I'm the man I take care of my woman' business?" Stiles said mocking him, earning him a laugh from Derek, "Personally, I thought that was crap."

"Glad to see mocking people is a sign of good health. Nice horrible imitation." Derek said, happy that Stiles had returned back to normal, "I think I got all the worms."

Stiles released a breath of relief and sat up, "Thanks." Stiles said sincerely. Derek smiled at him and the next thing he knows Derek kissed him on the head. "Whoa! Remember no need for physical!" Stiles yelled feeling his face turning red again.

"Don't get any ideas." Derek said with a smirk, "My mom does the same thing for my sisters and me when we are overwhelmed. I was just being nice."

"Uh-huh." Stiles replied not hiding the doubt his voice.

"Just do me a favor and don't get back at Kate." He said to him.

Stiles thought for a moment and since Derek did help him Stiles gave him the best answer he could, "No promises."

"I figured."

* * *

Stiles was alone for a moment before Isaac appeared out of nowhere. This time Stiles was actually prepared, "Hey are you alright?" Isaac asked me, "I saw what happened."

"Yeah, just that worms and I aren't the best of friends." Stiles said rubbing his hand through his hair, "Good thing my hair needed to be washed anyway."

A split second later, Stiles found himself in a death grip of a hug, "Dude, I'm so sorry! I heard what happened." Just how fast does this kind of news travel around?

"I'm fine Scotty. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah."

Scott looked across the field as did Stiles. There weren't that many people on the field and Derek and Kate were nowhere in sight. Stiles concluded that maybe they were having a make-up session or something.

"Want a ride home?" Scott offered to him.

Stiles beamed, "Another reason as to why I keep you around."


	6. Mischief Night

Mischief Night, was Stiles' favorite holiday of the year. It wasn't because Stiles consistently played a prank of Coach every year either. Nope, it was because he and Scott pull a prank of Coach each year together. Just like mixing drinks with Erica was a Stiles and Erica thing. Pranking Coach was a Scott and Stiles tradition.

However, since Stiles was busy with the whole Derek and Kate war that he had going on. He felt like it was only fair that he left Coach alone for this year. Besides even if he or Scott didn't do it, there was always Greenberg, who made it his life's mission to annoy the hell out of Coach himself.

While Stiles left the pranking to Greenberg, he had volunteered to take Erica trick or treating since her parents were supposed to be working that night anyway. And Scott, like the best bro he is, volunteered to come along.

"Dude," Stiles commented as he touched one of Scott's claws, "Your claws, fangs, and the yellow eyes look totally real and awesome. You can totally pass for a werewolf." He had to admit, he didn't expect Scott to go all out for a one time thing, but needless to say he was pretty proud of him.

"Yeah," Scott said slightly nervous. Stiles was so engrossed with the sideburns he didn't notice, "Gotta get on your level since we apparently changed brains this year. You make a good looking fox."

"They are tricksters after all." Stiles said beaming.

When they get to Erica's house there seemed to be an argument going on. Like loud since they could hear them through the windows. Stiles looked at Scott nervously wondered if he should even ring the bell.

But the argument seemed to have quieted down and Stiles took as a sign and did anyway. Just like that argument came to a complete halt.

Erica's mom answered the door. Her face was red, but Stiles could tell she was trying to make it look like nothing was wrong.

"Hey boys come on in. Erica! Stiles and Scott are here!" She walked away from the door, which Stiles took as a sign of not coming in.

Erica arrived a second later and shut the door. Both Scott and Stiles noticed she didn't tell her parents that she was leaving. She was dressed like Cat woman. Stiles favorite female superhero, but Erica didn't look like she was ready to kick some butt. She looked completely and totally sad.

Once they got out the driveway Stiles asked her. "Are you okay?" She had a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah, it's just that they have been fighting a lot lately." Erica said as she held onto both their hands, "I feel like they don't love each other anymore."

"It's okay. People fight from time to time its normal, but their feelings about each other don't change." Scott said to make her feel better and gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hey! Don't be so down." Stiles told her, "You know what would go great with your Cat woman costume? A Batman!" Erica's face turned bright pink.

Scott and Stiles both exchanged glances, "Ooh Erica, is there something you want to share with us?" Scott asked her in a teasing tone.

"Cause if our eyes aren't deceiving us. I'd say it looks like you are blushing." Stiles told her.

They both nagged at her for a good ten minutes before she caved. "Alright alright," she said laughing. "His name is Matt. He is in my history and Spanish class."

"What is he like?" Scott asked.

"Am I going to meet him?" Stiles questioned and rapidly answered, "Of course, I am that's a stupid question. If anyone wants to be with my Erica they have to go through me first!"

Erica told them more about the Matt boy as they continued to trick-or-treat. They were having such a good time. Stiles didn't even realize they were at Derek's house until he opened the door.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little lady." Derek said to Erica.

"I'm not little nor am I your lady." Erica sassed at him. Stiles patted her on the head.

"Don't waste your breath on him Erica." Stiles said to in feign friendly tone, "He thinks all the ladies and guys are after him. It happens when people, like Derek, call themselves the Alpha Male."

Derek ignored Stiles' insult and turned his attention to Scott. And when the two actually made eye contact there was a brief tension in the air. "Hey Derek."

"Scott." Derek said still staring at him, "Nice werewolf costume. Try not attack people."

The whole Stiles watched the exchange between the two and narrowed his eyes at Derek, "First off, stop intimidating my friend." Stiles commanded snapping them out whatever the hell they were doing, "Two, it's not a full moon." His statement surprised both Scott and Derek.

"Does he know?" Derek asked Scott very seriously.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Stiles questioned him.

"Derek needs to know if you know about werewolves." Scott answered quietly.

Erica and Stiles looked between the two of them for a hot minute, before they busted into laughter, "You can't be serious." Erica told them through her fit, "You-you actually think werewolves exist."

It took a second for Erica and Stiles to recover and when Stiles noticed the frighten expression on Scott's face and the serious one on Derek, "Oh you are." He realized, "Guys there are no such thing as werewolves." He told them and like that they both seemed to relax a bit.

"California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years." Erica said knowingly.

"Just how smart is she?" Derek questioned seemingly normal.

"She is about Lydia Martin smart." Stiles told him with pride in his voice.

"Good," Derek said as he filled up Erica's bag, "I was beginning to wonder what other bad habits of yours were rubbing off on her."

Stiles positioned himself behind Erica and gave him the finger. "Now now." Derek said noticing the gesture, "As I recall you don't want any physical touching. Make up your mind sweetheart." Stiles gave him a gagging face. "While you're making faces did you happen to do the budget for tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"Uh, no after all 'the man is supposed to be taking care of his woman'." Stiles said mimicking him. This earned him a stifled laugh from Derek.

"Is it chill if I come by later so we can work on it?" He asked.

"I don't know you have to ask Cat woman here." Stiles told him. He was really hoping Erica would say no, but she turned into such a little traitor.

Erica smiled, "Sure it's no problem."

"Good see you in an hour."

As they left his house Erica said, "You know Derek doesn't seem to be a bad guy."

Stiles gave a fake laugh. "Oh, don't let him fool you. You're not the one who is fake-married with him."

Once they were done trick or treating they headed back to Erica's house. It was quiet this time. Stiles popped in a movie and the trio went through their stash of candy. Since it was Halloween night Scott and Stiles were spared a night of having mixed drinks. As the movie played the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Trick-or-treat." Derek said, the moment Stiles opened the door.

"Oh I have plenty of tricks because you deserve no treats from me." Stiles said as Derek handed him a bag of candy. "For me? You shouldn't have." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I didn't," Derek retorted easily, "Those are for Erica."

"Amazing, even when you do something nice you have the ability to still be a complete asshole." Stiles said to him. Derek pushed past him to get into the house.

"Before we began our usual banter I'd like to get this budget done first." Derek shared with him as he placed his packet on the table in the kitchen. It didn't take as long as Stiles thought it would. And really it could have waited in the morning.

While walking Derek out, Stiles made a point to complain about how it went, "I still don't under why I couldn't get a car as well."

"Well, I figured a tree-hugger like yourself wouldn't want to pollute the Earth and all." Derek said in a mocking tone, "Just turn it in like a good wife."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and wacked him on the arm. "Go to hell." Stiles told him as they got to the door.

Derek opened it and before he closed it he said, "Too late already there, but it's not so bad since you're with me."

With that remark, Stiles closed the door on him, but could heard him laughing on the other side.

* * *

On Monday morning, the senior class was called into in the auditorium for something about the project. Stiles really hoped it was the simple fact that Deaton finally realized how dumb the project was and decided to cancel it. That wasn't the case.

Today they were doing relationship trust-falls. Stiles, in no way, counted on Derek to actually catch him, "You better catch me or so help me god." Stiles told him.

"I can't promise anything." Derek said lazily.

Jennifer was the one instructed the exercise so she went around the watching people trust-fall with each other. She expected nothing less of her favorite couple to have a problem with the exercise.

"There's no way I'm turning my back on him." Stiles said to her once she got to him.

"It's way too early for you to be complaining Stiles." She said in a tired manner, "Now do the fall."

Stiles glared at Derek, who did nothing, but give him a smirk, "The point of a trust-fall is to trust that your partner will catch you." Derek said as Stiles stood in front of him.

"Well, for starters I really don't trust you." Stiles informed him as he closed his eyes and prayed for once that he would actually catch him.

As he leaned back Jennifer called the class to order in the midst of his fall. Stiles quickly realized that wasn't falling into Derek's arms.

Stiles opened his eyes in panic mode. Where the hell was he? He reached for the air as if it would help him from not colliding with the ground. But it was useless since he had already fallen back to far. Stiles decided the moment he hit the ground Derek was going to pay.

He braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead he felt two strong arms surround him completely. He turned and was face to face with Derek.

"Whew, that was a close one." Derek said in a relived tone.

"I seriously have the feeling that you did that on purpose." Stiles accused him.

"Well actually I got sidetracked." Derek told him as he pushed Stiles completely in his arms.

To which, Stiles quickly pushed away from him with a, "Righttttt."

* * *

They ended up doing one more thing for the relationship exercises. They were instructed to get into groups with other couples and made a big knot. The object was to untangle the knot.

Stiles was happy to see that Derek and he got paired up with Scott and Isaac, but that happiness died when they were also with paired with Allison and Kate.

As they formed the knot, Stiles ended with Isaac and Kate's hands. It surprised Stiles that she didn't bother trying to reach for Derek's, but that was none of his business.

In fact, he couldn't help but notice the two of them down right ignored each other. Stiles began to wonder if there was trouble in paradise and why the hell did he care?

The process of untying the knot was becoming quite the problem since Kate and Derek were trying to find ways to avoid each other, "So what's up with the two of you?" Stiles asked Derek only to get ignored.

Kate ended up going around Derek which got him facing Isaac closer than necessary. He tried to get toward Scott, but then Allison made a movement toward Kate and somehow got Stiles face to face with Derek. Too close for Stiles' liking.

"Enjoying yourself?" Derek asked him with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't count on it." Stiles retorted easily.

"Allison my arm doesn't bend that way." Scott said. He had managed to link hands with her and for that Stiles really didn't mind being yanked around a lot in the knot.

"I'm sorry." Allison apologized easily.

It took another good five minutes before it was actually shot to hell. Stiles somehow got mushed between Isaac and Derek. Scott was backed up on Isaac and Kate was leaning onto Allison, who was rear-ending Derek.

"I seriously breathe right now." Stiles said between the two guys.

"Just do us a favor and don't pass out." Kate said.

It took another five minutes before we got unstuck, but then we got stuck again. Only this time Derek and Kate were facing each other. Stiles was behind Kate, while Isaac and Scott were wrapped up with each other and Allison was the only one who wasn't sandwiched. Allison considered herself to be lucky.

The moment didn't last long because as soon as Kate and Derek faced each other, Kate called it quits, "This is stupid there are other things I could be doing." She declared as she unlinked herself from the group."

We looked at Allison.

"What's her problem?" Isaac asked. Allison just shrugged her shoulders.


	7. Changing Tide

Beacon Hills High School was scheduled to have a pep rally soon. What that meant for Stiles was weeks hauling water for the devil's minions. However, it wasn't too bad because for some odd reason Kate had started being very nice to Stiles. He suspected it was all Derek's doing, but he didn't understand as to why she kept up the charade since they were no longer together.

Stiles really wished that it would've of excused him from having to do the shared activity, but to his dismay Derek and Kate good teammates and showed good flawless teamwork. However, their teamwork got tested during the rally.

* * *

A week before the actual rally. Danny ended up breaking his leg during practice. But Danny handled it like the champ he was, but Stiles knew that he wasn't going to be able to do the routine at all.

Another reason why Stiles was thankful that he wasn't actually doing the routine and was just hauling the water around. However, he felt something was up when he noticed Kali was standing right in front of him staring.

Without even her saying anything, "Uh, there is no way I'm doing any of that." Stiles told her.

"Stilinski, you don't even know what I was about to ask you yet." Kali said clearly unimpressed by Stiles' baby behavior.

"You have that look on your face."

"You have seen us do the routine so many times I'm sure you can do it in your sleep."

But Stiles remained firm, "No. No way!" He protested, "I really don't think so. I swear, I'll end up killing myself. I'm sure there is a way for you all to accommodate a missing person." He reasoned looking for every out possible, "Besides I don't think Derek or Kate would agree with that."

Kali gave him a bored eye roll, "Look, despite that fact that Kate doesn't like you, she was the first to volunteer you," Stiles gave her a dumbfounded look. "Hey don't give me that look. I half expected Derek to go against it, but nope for once those two have been on the same page."

"And yet they both don't have the decency to come and ask me themselves." Stiles said folding his arms stubbornly.

"Well actually-" She gets cut off at the time, just as they both see Derek walking towards them. Kali quickly walked away leaving Stiles with Derek. Stiles was pretty sure it was so she didn't have to deal with screaming match that was bound to happen between the two.

"So I guess you heard the news?" Derek said all innocent-like.

"Uh-uh," Stiles said with a head nod, before changing his demeanor completely, "No way it's going to happen, so you can get that thought out of your head. Forget it." He started walking away from him. Unfortunately he doesn't get far because Derek grabbed him by the arm.

Stiles turned and looked at him, "You must really want to lose that arm." Stiles said to him, but Derek still didn't let go.

"Come on. It'll be easy. You won't have to spot anybody and plus accommodating a missing body in the routine is easier said than done." Derek said turning into that fake-husband mode.

"Come Stilinski. Take one for the team." Kali begged from a safe distance.

Stiles stared, at more like glared, at Derek for a minute. "Fine," he surrendered and cheers erupted. "But only if Kate asks me herself. It's only fair. Besides I don't want to up be in the air or something and have her kill me." Derek twitched his nose and looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue. Stiles found it odd, but noticed he was still in Derek's grip, "And let me go before I seriously judo-flip your ass."

* * *

After getting Kate to ask as nicely as Derek could get her to, Stiles started practice with them. Stiles was just bad at the entire thing. No that wasn't the right to say it, he was downright "Painfully Pathetic" as Kali called out to him, from the sidelines.

Stiles was pretty sure Kate was trying to bite back some insults and Derek was laughing his ass off at his horrible performance. This is one of those times when it really wasn't Stiles' fault.

"Stilinski are you even trying?" Derek yelled from the side of the field. He and Kate both were, but it didn't even look like they were trying to talk to each other.

"Hey! Shove it!" Stiles yelled back. You'd think from riding on the board from time to time, with jeep acting weird lately, that Stiles would have some kind of coordination, but that only took him so far.

* * *

After a complete hour and a half of torture Stiles was completely sore. He was ready to call it in. He had dirt all over his face and felt like his body just wanted him to collapse on the field and just leave him there to die.

The only people that were actually left on the field were Stiles, Derek, and Kate. As far as Stiles could tell from the other side of the field it looked like the two of them were silently bickering with each other. But it seemed like the argument ended with Kate shooting Stiles another glare and walked off to her car and sped off.

Stiles really didn't want to face anymore drama than necessary and pulled out his board when Derek came up to him, "You gotta be kidding." Derek said in a disbelieving tone.

Stiles released a sigh knowing Derek was about to get at him, "It's still sunny out and note how I am still living." Stiles reasoned. Without warning Derek snatched his board out of his hand.

"You must be out of your damn mind. Did you not see what happened to Danny?" Derek snapped at him, "This team can't perform if the alternate ends up hurting himself."

"You are seriously trying my patience you know that?" Stiles told him, "I have boarded long enough not to kill myself." Stiles ranted while reaching for his board. Derek whirred it away before Stiles even grabbed a hold of it.

"No you are seriously trying mine," Derek informed him. "Come on I'm taking you home." Stiles gave him a you-gotta-be-kidding- look and was about to argue when Derek held up his finger, "No complaints." Derek started to walk off as Stiles reluctantly followed.

Surprisingly, Stiles didn't see the Camaro from the other day. Instead, there was a Toyota, "So you decided not to kill the environment today?" Stiles said to him once Derek started driving, trying to at least break the silence.

Derek snickered, "Funny, that car belonged to my sister Laura."

"So she is the environment killer."

"Pretty much." He replied.

Stiles didn't know why Derek was being nice to him. Honestly he thought that Derek was going to chew him out for his performance on the field, but he didn't.

There was another moment of silence until Stiles couldn't handle the quiet any longer, "What's going on between you and Kate?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh really, cause the two you were at each other throats today," Stiles shared, "But you know not the usual way. Now how am I going to find something nice to say about you to Jennifer now?" He joked. Okay, Stiles wasn't trying to be mean on purpose, but that tension between them could be sliced with a knife and he was getting anxious. And when Stiles gets anxious he starts to babble like an idiot with no brain to mouth filter.

Derek abruptly stopped the truck and glared, "Stilinski sometimes you just don't know when to shut up do you?"

"Dude, I didn't mean to say that." Stiles confessed.

But Derek was already too upset maybe angry, Stiles couldn't tell, to care.

"You always some smart ass thing to say you know that?" He said to me.

"Huh, I wonder why?" Stiles said getting defensive, "Could it because you and her always have some reason to get at me, while I have been minding my own business for the past couple of years." Stiles shot at him.

"What is the deal between you and her anyway?"

"Apparently she has hated me since the third grade." Stiles told him, "She also has been attacking me since day one of the school year." He continued, "I have to say that today was the first that things were actually pleasant between me and her." For a moment was silent as Derek and Stiles both stared at each other, but before it got too weird before Derek started the car.

* * *

The whole ride was silent, unless Stiles was giving him directions. Once he pulled up into the Stilinski driveway Derek spoke again, "She and I broke up after that stunt she pulled. And before you think it was your fault. It wasn't. We were on the verge anyway." Derek confessed to him.

"Dude, I wasn't even thinking that it was my fault." Stiles pointed out to him, reaching for his things.

"Your compassion is very touching"

"And your sarcasm is very lame." Stiles shot at him, while Derek rolled his eyes.

There was one thing people didn't know about Stiles and it was that he could read people. From, what he has learned about Derek for the past couple of weeks was that the eye roll that he did was a defense mechanism. Stiles honestly could see that the break was hard on Derek.

Before Stiles got out the care he did the unthinkable. He gave Derek a hug. Which seemed to not only surprise him, but Derek as well. Stiles started to wonder what had gotten into him, he was in front of his home, hugging his number one enemy.

When he felt Derek's body stiffen he thought that maybe he had crossed a line and before Stiles could easily move away Derek wrapped his arms around him.

"You know is all seriousness, I'm sorry things didn't work out between the two of you." Stiles said pulling back from him.

"Well, thanks." Derek said sincerely.

"Hey, don't get excited or anything." Stiles informed him, "You are still a complete thorn in my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek countered back easily.

Stiles got out the truck and was welcomed home by nosy parents.


	8. Make It or Break It

Derek was going to kill Stiles or bet yet Kate was going to kill him herself. Stiles wouldn't even blame them if they did. After all, Derek did warn him, but Stiles didn't listen.

So over the weekend Stiles did injure his wrist after a nasty wipeout on his skateboard. Melissa McCall advised both Stiles and Claudia, for Stiles to have it checked out, but Stiles waved her off saying it was just a scratch. Melissa and Claudia knew that Stiles was just in denial about the whole thing.

All this happened yesterday and Stiles knew it was anything but. It was hurting like a mother and Stiles was almost sure that it was broken. It was changing colors and everything.

Even Scott seemed to notice Stiles in obvious pain, "Stiles, you really need to get that checked out." He advised him.

"No way, then I'd let the whole squad down." Stiles protested, "And right now I can hear practically Derek and Kate both yelling at me." He whined mainly because the pain was killing him.

"Who is going to be yelling at you?" Derek asked coming out of nowhere. Stiles hid his arm behind from view.

"Oh no one is particular." Stiles said lamely praying that Scott wasn't going to say anything to him.

"Well actually Stiles hur-" Stiles stomped out Scott's foot, "Ow!" Scott gave shot Stiles a look, while Stiles gave him a shut-it look. Derek watched the best friends glare at each other.

"Stiles here is very excited about performing today." Scott said in a false tone. Then Derek's weird look turned into a confused look.

"Scotty, excited is a poor choice of words, I'm just taking one for the team until Danny gets better." Stiles said fake smiling. Just like that the two friends got on the same page and both gave him fake smiles.

"Uh ok you two are weird." Derek said to them, "See you Scott. Later Stilinski." He said walking away.

Once out of ear-shot Stiles turned to him, "I can't believe you were about to rat me out." Stiles accused him wacking him with his good hand.

"I can't believe you are still going to cheer with that bummed wrist." Scott replied deflecting the hits.

"Shhh! Not so loud."

Scott gave him a defeated looking knowing that Stiles wasn't going to change his mind, "I got to meet with Isaac, but seriously don't overdo it or it could get worse."

As Scott walked away, Stiles looked at the yellowish bruise. Oh yeah this is going to hurt like hell.

* * *

Minutes before the squad performed the Beacon Hills Power Squad practiced the routine. Stiles only got away with the injury because they just half-assed it.

Even half-assing it only seemed to make it worse and the pain in Stiles' wrist continued throbbing. Stiles knew this is going to hurt. Bad.

"Stilinski you looking pale are you okay?" Derek asked concerned, "Don't tell me you got stage freight or something?"

"I'm fine as long as you don't pull out another sex doll." Stiles shot managed to say. Derek laughed as they needed out onto the field. Yes, they have their pep rallies outside because Beacon Hills wasn't already different enough from the other schools.

The crowd around them began to cheer and the music started. Stiles' brain went straight to auto-pilot, and his body began to move. Even on auto-pilot with each and every move he made the pain grew.

Each time Stiles tried his best not to wince and stayed with the cheer-smile on his face. He noticed Scott and the others in the stands, all watching him with worried faces. Stiles figured that Scott had to tell someone.

Despite the pain, it wasn't going too bad, in fact it was going really well. Until, they made it to the tower, that is.

* * *

During the tower, Stiles was the one who held Kali in the air (they even skipped it during the practice), but he couldn't. Not this time.

The moment she went into the air and landed on Stiles' wrist the moment was it gave out. Stiles was even unable to even save her from falling. Just like that it was like a domino effect. Everyone around them began to fall.

Someone even landed on Stiles, but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt shooting through his wrist. It went from yellow to a dark blue. Screams filled the air as Stiles was able to see Allison and Scott rush to his aid, but Derek had beat them to the punch.

"What the hell was that!" Stiles could hear Kate yelling coming at him, "I mean did you even try?" She continued not giving Stiles a chance to answer, "You know what I bet you didn't. You didn't even make an effort to try and hold her up!"

If Derek wasn't standing between Kate and him Stiles seriously thought that Kate was going to attack him right then and there.

Scott and Allison both appeared by Stiles' side, "Kate, you need to chill." Allison said calmly to her. Kate glared at her.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Kate snapped before turning her attention to Stiles and Derek, "The moron hasn't even been trying to make an effort." She spewed, "Letting him join the team was a mistake," She shot at Stiles before fully focusing on Derek, "And letting you decide that this this being your shared activity between you two was a bigger one." She snapped at him.

"Kate-" Derek said started to say, but he doesn't get a chance to defend himself when Stiles took a stand in front of him.

* * *

Stiles didn't know what came over him. All he knew what that he didn't like how Kate was talking to Derek. Sure, the guy was a complete bonehead for making this be their shared activity, but she didn't have to be yelling at him.

Also Derek was already ready to defend him, so Stiles knew that he had to do the same thing, "You didn't let me do anything," Stiles said to her as calmly as he could. "You needed me to help replace Danny on the squad. I was all against at first, but no Derek and everyone begged me to." He said slowly, "If he had another option I know for a fact that he would've gone with the other option, but no. He took one for the team in asking me and I took one for joining." Stiles confessed, "And if I recall correctly you were the one who suggested it. So don't stand here and act like he is at fault. I am." Stiles' voice began to raise each time he spoke. "It's my fault because I ended up hurting my wrist skateboarding yesterday." He lifted up his wrist.

"Derek told me not, but I did it anyway. I didn't want to let him or this team down. And you would know that if you weren't so busy with your head up your ass!" Stiles finished.

Minus the chaos on the field, there was silence among the four.

* * *

Stiles waited for Kate to say something or anything, but she didn't. She looked at Stiles and Derek and walked away.

"I better go." Allison said just as Stiles turned back to the three of them.

"Derek, maybe you should go after her." Scott said, but Derek refused.

"No, once Kate has an idea stuck in her head it's hard to change it. Besides, I have something else to do." Derek looked right at Stiles and held out his hand. "Let me see."

Stiles shrugged and slowly showed him the wrist. He even winced himself. "Can you take him to the hospital?" He asked Scott.

"Isaac and I have art lessons, but this is more important." Scott said not wanting to leave his best friend's side.

"Oh guys, don't miss it because of me." Stiles assured him, "I'll find a way. Just go."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked knowing full well that Stiles was probably lying or forming another bad idea.

Stiles laughed a bit, "Yeah, just go." He assured him as Scott gave him a quick hug and left. And that was when Derek's mood changed completely.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you stupid?" Derek said, pretty much doing exactly what Kate had done earlier. Only this time Stiles did nothing, but let Derek bombard him with questions, "Don't answer that. I knew you could be sometimes stubborn, seriously performing with an injury like that. That could've made it worse." I didn't say anything. Stiles can't recall a time he got yelled at so badly, "I mean, did you not hear me warning you in the first place?" He continued. "God you can be so stubborn. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Stiles stood silent for a moment, "Can you please take me to the hospital?"

Just like Derek's demeanor changed completely, "Yeah, let's go."


	9. What the Werewolf?

_Derek_

Senior year was not all going the way Derek had hoped. First, it was the whole marriage project thing. He would get stuck with Beacon Hills number one hyperactive knucklehead. There was something about Stiles that just made him tick. Probably because Stiles dumped his lunch all over him on the first day of school. Or could it be because Stiles had somehow managed to sneak an attack on him without Derek being able to catch his scent. He was a freaking werewolf for crying out loud! No human was supposed to be able to pull that kind of stunt on him. Let alone it being Stiles, who is possible the loudest person to have ever existed.

And then there was the Kate problem. It wasn't really a problem since they were no longer together. It was just that when Derek broke up with her and he half expected her to shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet considering how she was a hunter. Yes, major taboo he knew, but Kate wasn't like any of the other hunters that Derek and his family came across. The Argent family lived by a code and were known for always following through it. But he also knew that even sometimes the Hunters go rouge and break their code. Just like they did in the third grade, when they attacked and killed his uncle Alexander. They almost got his cousin Malia, but they were able to rescue her in time.

Derek felt like there nothing to be concerned about. That was until he found himself feeling protective of Stiles, especially after Kate had caused him to have a panic attack. He found himself always listening on Stiles' heartbeat to make sure nothing bad was happening to him. But those feelings increased when he had to beg Stiles to join the team after Danny broke his leg.

Since Stiles had only actually practiced for a week he didn't expect him to be good. And no surprise he wasn't. Then, he had the nerve to ride around on that board of his practice right after Derek specifically said not to. Stiles challenged him and for some reason Derek felt a sense a pride rather than a sense off annoyance.

So image his surprise when he felt like he failed to protect Stiles when he obviously had broken his wrist. Derek knew both Scott and Stiles had been lying in the very beginning before the rally even started. But it wasn't like Derek could force the answer out of Scott with Stiles standing right next to him. (Speaking of that, he wondered when Scott was even going to tell his best friend that the whole werewolves and creatures lurking in the dark actually existed.)

But when Stiles came to his defense while Kate yelled at him, Derek felt something towards him. He wasn't exactly sure what though. He really wanted to ask Laura about it, but he knew better than to even try it. He loved his sister too death, but if Derek showed the smallest interest in anybody Laura blab to Cora and the two them would make a federal case about it and tease him relentlessly. The only time they didn't do that was when they found Kate and him were together.

Despite all the mess, his senior year was seriously a pain in the ass. And really Derek was happy for the weekend of not having to deal with his feelings for Stiles. In fact, the only thing Derek wanted to do now was take a shift and run into the preserve. That was until his sister Laura, busted into his room without even knocking.

"There is a little girl downstairs and she seems very upset." Laura told him. Which was weird, because Derek was pretty sure he didn't know any little kids that were brave enough to actually come to their house. Before Laura could even question him, she left and Derek followed.

* * *

When Derek get to the foyer of the Hale home. He was hit by a wave of sadness and could smell tears. Indeed there was a kid standing in the foyer upset. But it wasn't just any kid, "Erica?" Derek tried, "What are you going here?" But he doesn't get an answer as Erica runs to him into a hug.

Derek could feel his shirt suddenly getting damp and he knew that Erica had started back to crying. From over his shoulder he could see Laura giving him a whats-going-on look and Derek responded with a I-have-no-idea.

Once Erica calmed down she explained to herself, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go. I thought Stiles would be here since the two of you are married." She said once Derek and Laura got her to the living room.

"Erica, this is just for a project remember?" Derek reminded her gently.

She nodded, "I knew that." Derek didn't need to use his enhanced hearing to know that she was lying, "Well, I'm sorry to intrude. I'll just go." She said.

"No, you came here for a reason." Laura told her in a gentle tone as well, "What's wrong?"

Erica sniffed for a minute, "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. Whatever that means. But Dad is moving out."

Derek rubbed her hair, "I'm sorry to hear that." Erica made another sniffing sound and this time Laura handed her a handkerchief.

Derek looked at the sad child when a sudden thought came to him, "Erica, do they know where you are?" With the guilty look on her face, Derek had his answer. "Erica, I'm going have to take you back. They could be worried about you."

Just like that the calm composure Erica had broken down with tears running down her face. "No, they don't care about me." Erica claimed, "If they did they'd stop fighting all the time. Scott said people fight sometimes, but their feelings don't change." She cried, "Please don't tell them where I am." She borderline begged.

"That's true sometimes," Laura said, "But if their feelings for each other changes. Their feelings for you don't. You are their little girl."

"I want Stiles." Erica's voice cracked, "Can you get him please?" Derek found himself wanting Stiles as well because he had no idea how to calm Erica down anymore.

"You go." Laura told him, "I'll stay with her."

"Hey, Erica I'll go get Stiles," Derek said to the child, "But I'm going to need you stay with Laura. Okay?"

Erica managed to nod and then latched herself onto Laura. Laura didn't know it, or rather she refused to acknowledge the fact, but kids always seemed to take a quick liking to her.

Personally, Laura found it weird. Especially that one time when Derek and Laura were younger and some kid got hurt on the playground and cried toward Laura and not his own mother.

* * *

_Stiles_

Stiles was having a fantastic day and it wasn't because of the pain meds that he was on. Oh no, Stiles was ecstatic for a lot of reasons. Apparently his best bro had been holding out on him for the longest time ever.

Okay, first off, Scott and Allison were actually a couple. A legit couple since the passing summer. He wanted to know more about Scott and Allison, but they were unfortunately interrupted by someone knocking on his door. Stiles half-expected it to be a solicitor or something, but no it was none other than Derek Hale.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles said, trying not to be too mad at Derek.

"You know I would say to see how you are doing, but then I'd be lying." Derek easily snarked at him, "Can I come in?" He replied.

Stiles really didn't want Derek to ruin the time that he had with Scott nor did he want to start feeling things towards Derek again, but Stiles couldn't exactly slam the door in his face after what happened.

"Come on in." Stiles said in a mild friendly tone, "Scott we have company!" Stiles yelled to the upstairs "And guess who it is. It's Allison." To which Stiles gave Derek the quiet finger as they heard running footsteps.

"How did she-" Scott asked excitedly until his eyes landed onto Derek, "Oh Derek. Hi." Scott said when he realized that Stiles had lied to him.

"Hi to you too," Derek said amused that Scott actually fell for Stiles' trick or being used for said trick.

"Not cool man." Scott said with a red face.

"Aww, but I did it out of love." Stiles claimed as he reached over to give Scott a noggie.

"I hate to be a damper on whatever this is," Derek said interrupting them, "But I need Stiles to come to my house."

"What for?" Stiles challenged him.

"Well, uh Erica came over my house crying and upset." Derek stumbled out, "She wants you. For some reason she thought that we were living together cause we're married."

"What?" Stiles nearly screamed at him, "And you left her alone."

"No, I'm not an idiot." Derek told him with an eye roll, "I got Laura to watch her so I could come get you."

Stiles looked over to Scott, "Do you mind?"

"Oh no, not at all." Scott said quickly, "I'm supposed to meet with Allison anyway. You just make sure she is alright."

"Why to your place of all places?" Stiles asked him once they got into his car.

"Well, its closer than yours." Derek answered.

"Touché." Stiles agreed, "But in all seriousness I'm just glad she is ok somewhere safe. I should call her parents. They must be worried." Stiles pulled out his phone and began to dial, but Derek stole it.

"You have a bad habit of taking things that don't belong to you." Stiles said to him.

"Don't start." Derek stated, before Stiles could give him another threat, "I'm doing this for Erica. She begged me not to tell them where she is."

"And you thought that it was a good idea for some reason." Stiles said in a tight tone, but Derek knew there was no heat behind it, "You know what I can't even be mad at you. I would've done the same thing," Stiles said looking out the window.

His mind flashed back to Mischief Night, "I knew something like this was going to happen when I got her on Halloween." He confessed to Derek, "They were just yelling and yelling."

* * *

When they arrive at the Hale house Stiles didn't see an upset girl. Instead he saw completely everything-is-fine-in-the-world. Stiles gave Derek a questioning look, "Hey don't look at me. Laura has a way with kids."

It took Erica a moment to notice Stiles since she was stuffing herself with ice cream while Laura just stood there watching her. A way with kids huh?

"Stiles!" Erica ran right into him with a hug ready. Stiles did notice that her eye were red and puffy. Stiles noticed Derek pull Laura aside. He hoped they were thinking of some way to get Erica back home. It wasn't long before Erica's mom came and got her after having an emotional breakdown between the both of them. Derek walked to them door, leaving Stiles alone with Laura.

It wasn't because Stiles was scared of her or anything, but Stiles felt like her demeanor towards him was predatory. Almost like she wanted to eat him with that wolfish grin she had on her face, "So how exactly is my little brother treating you with this whole marriage thing?" Her voice was pleasant, but Stiles nearly really just wanted to jump out his skin.

"Oh well uh-he can be a hero when he wants to be." Stiles said stumbling over words.

"Hmm, that's nice of him." Laura said thoughtfully, "He has changed ever since he and that blonde girl broke-up." He said.

Stiles didn't actually buy that Laura didn't remember Kate, "Kate?" He spoon-fed her anyway.

"Yeah. Her. Never really got along with her." Laura said and leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"You and me both." Stiles agreed easily. He really just wanted to leave right now, but unfortunately his only exit was being blocked by another Hale. At least, he thought it was another Hale. Actually he wasn't sure what because the figure right now in front of him had fangs for teeth and claws for hands.

"Um, Stiles." Laura began seeing that Stiles hadn't reacted in any kind of way.

"See this is why we should have a safe word." The creature claimed in a calm voice as it shifted into a normal person. Stiles immediately recognized her as Cora Hale, who gave him a concerning look, "Is he broken?"

"Werewolf." Stiles said in response just as Derek walked into the kitchen, "Dude your sister is a werewolf."

"Actually Stiles," Laura said as she flashed her eyes, which suddenly glowed red, "We all are."

"Ho…ly…God." Stiles said taking in the scene just as Derek's eyes glowed blue and Cora's glowed yellow.


	10. Improvement

_Derek_

Derek wasn't surprised that Stiles hadn't said anything to him over the past weekend. But from what he could get out of Scott, Stiles had handled the news well and had been researching a lot about werewolves. Which really didn't surprise him, he just wished that Stiles would talk to him.

It was now Wednesday and they were sitting in Jennifer's office. Well, if you could call it that. The place had been turned into a pigsty. It was also five minutes into the session and she hadn't said anything either.

"Uh, Jennifer." Stiles asked, "What happened to your office?" But his question goes unanswered and for the first time Stiles actually looked over at Derek with an unsure look.

"Oh right." Jennifer said when she realized she wasn't alone, "Sorry forgot that you two were here." Derek could tell something was off about her, but he couldn't exactly figure it out, "I wanted to talk about what happened at the rally before the weekend."

Stiles released a groan, "What did I do now this time?"

"It's actually what you both did." She replied. Which immediately caught Derek's attention.

"What exactly did we do?" Derek asked her.

Jennifer lets out a laugh, "You two really don't know, do you?" She looked between the two of them, "You two, the worst couple in this whole assignment, stood-up for each other. Maybe not in the most appreciate way," Derek noticed her eyeing Stiles, "But nonetheless, you helped out the other. I must say. I'm quite I'm impressed. I really didn't expect it coming from the both of you." She said with a smile.

"Well, uh thanks. I guess?" Derek said not quite sure what to say. He learned that Druids were temperamental creatures.

"Well, it was a one-time thing Jennifer." Stiles spoke, "I don't really see why it's such a big deal."

"And there Stiles is a complete lie." Jennifer said knowingly, "You also helped Stiles after the tryouts, didn't you?" She questioned looking at Derek. Derek knew what she was getting now. She was about to do the same thing Laura did to him.

"Jennifer, no offense, but you're sounding like a stalker." Stiles told her.

"Actually, in case you didn't notice my office window faces the lacrosse field." Jennifer said cheekily. Derek just wanted to go.

"I get a feeling this isn't over." Stiles told her.

"Well, it is." Jennifer said, completely surprising him. "I just wanted you two to know how well you have improved."

* * *

Once they got in the hall and walked to class. "Well, that was weird." Derek said to Stiles, hoping that he would at least talk to him.

"I had weirder." Stiles joked at him, "I swear, I thought she was going to start vomiting rainbows."

"I think we make a pretty good team." Derek found himself saying.

"Yeah, I think we do too." Stiles agreed automatically and fell silent.

"Scott, told me you handled the whole werewolf thing pretty well." Derek said to him.

"Yeah, well with everything you had told me I figured I need to do some research on my own," Stiles explained to him, "But there is one thing that concerns me."

"What's that?"

"The squad and everything." Not what Derek was expecting, but it was something, "She can't kick me off can she?" For reason that just made Derek laugh. "Oh don't laugh at me. With everything going on. I have a right to know."

"Oh there is no way Kate will." Derek assured him, "Especially, if she wants the squad to go to regionals. Good thing you got that wrist brace from the doctor's."

"Joy." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Derek looked at him for a moment, when the smell of dread hit his senses, "So you were hoping to find an out on the squad." Derek realized, "What happened to that dedication?"

Stiles made a snarling noise at him. Which Derek had to admit was good for a human, "Well, first off the chick hates me."

"If anything she probably hates me." I tell her.

"I really don't see why." Stiles said as if he wasn't actually thinking about it, "You're such a nice guy."

For reason that made Derek feel that same feeling he felt every time he was around Stiles, "Well, does someone have the hots for someone else?" Derek picked at him, causing Stiles' face to turn a tint of red.

"You know what. I won't even answer that because the comeback will be too much for you to handle." Stiles countered, when they finally reached their homeroom. But Derek could smell the emotion rolling off of Stiles.

"Not like I can't smell your emotions or anything." Derek said to him

"We are not having this conversation." Stiles told him just as the bell rang and class began. An hour later as the bell signaled for class to be over Stiles leaned over the walkway of the desks and said, "I will deny everything. Admit nothing. Demand proof."

* * *

_Stiles_

"I don't know where that idiot got that idea from." Stiles ranted, "What an egotistical manic and here I was thinking he was different."

"Oh yes cause he is Mr. Head-up-his-ass." Scott replied easily.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Stiles asked getting out his book for class.

"Very." Scott said, "You know we can smell emotions and hear heartbeats right?" Scott reminded him.

"Oh please don't remind me." Stiles begged his friend. Just as Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, and Allison appeared by his locker.

"Don't remind you of what?" Lydia feigning stupidity, "About your blossoming crush on Derek Hale?"

"Oh god, please don't." Stiles begged. The last thing he wanted was for Lydia to get involved. She was scarier when she was playing matchmaker.

"Actually please do," Jackson told his girlfriend, "I could smell the pining from across the field."

"Shut it Whittemore." Stiles deflected.

"Having a werewolf as a boyfriend has its advantages." Allison teased as well. Stiles was thinking that maybe he should find a couple of non-supernatural friends at this point. But for once, luck was on his side and it saved him from being harassed any farther by having the bell ring on them, "I'll see you later." Allison told Scott as she kissed him on the cheek, "And you." She pointed at Stiles, "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah get in line." Allison flashed him a smile and walked away. Which just left him with two werewolves staring right at him, "Oh shut up."

"We didn't say anything." Isaac said clearly not hiding the smirk on his face.

"I'm going to look for new friends." Stiles claimed to them as he walked away from them.

"Liar!" Scott called after him.

* * *

When Stiles arrived to the squad practice he immediately went straight to Kali apologizing for what happened, "It's no big deal. I'm just glad no one was hurt. Well, you already were and-" She stumbled over words.

"It's fine and I promise next time I'm injured I'll let someone know." Stiles assured her.

"You know. Unless your pride gets in the way." Derek said coming from behind him.

"Ugh, don't talk to me." Stiles said leaving him with a smile and walked to the bleachers and sat down to put on the brace. However, Derek followed him, "Careful, remember Jennifer's office has eyes." Stiles warned him. Derek remained silent as he placed himself right next to Stiles, "Did you need something or did you want to harass somebody?" Stiles asked him as struggled to put the brace on.

"I see you're struggle with that."

"So are you going to help or watch?"

"Is that your way of asking?"

"Yes."

* * *

Stiles was in a sticky situation, "Uh-uh, no way." He protested. He was currently standing on Derek's hands in the air. Really Stiles needed learn how to use the word "No" again.

"Oh come on." Derek pressed to him, "Trust me."

Since Stiles couldn't spot or lift anyone up, his spot was changed from the ground to in the air. Again he really should learn how to use the word "No."

"It's bad enough that my balance sucks as it is," Stiles said to him, "But there is no way in hell you will be throwing me up in the air." Stiles informed him, "I'm not Elphaba. I'm not  _Defying Gravity_."

"How else do you expect to get down?" Derek countered.

"I don't know a ladder." Stiles replied easily, causing Derek to laugh and Stiles feeling his balance shifting. "Hey hey hey! No moving." Stiles ordered.

"Look, Stilinski as much as I love to hold you up all day. My arms are getting tired." Derek informed him, "I'm throwing you up."

"Oh God please don't!" Stiles whined.

"Too late."

Stiles was now in the air. There was nothing under him and he was close to ready to freak out. It wasn't the height he really had a problem with.

The scary part was the sensation of going down, "I gotcha!" Derek assured him.

"You better!" Stiles told him as he closed his eyes and did a spin that was he supposed to do in mid-air.

Just when Stiles thought he was about ready to hit the ground, he felt strong arms catch him. He could hear Derek laughing as he opened his eyes, "I told you to trust me." Derek said teasing him.

"Well, for a second there I thought there was going to be a repeat of what happened in the gym." Stiles shot at him.

"Hey, I said I was side-tracked."

"And so conveniently you caught me at the last minute then."

"But since then we have made so much progress."

"You're right." Stiles agreed.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way let's do it again." Derek said, before putting Stiles on back on his feet.

"I rather not."

"That's fine." Derek told him, "But over the winter break you're mine." He informed Stiles giving him a wolfish grin.


	11. Werewolf Approved

_Stiles_

For the next couple of weeks Derek and Stiles worked on Stiles' spinning. With the spinning he finally was able to do at least two spins for the routine.

However, his fear of being thrown into the air didn't subside at all. With one week till winter break and a month before the competition Derek and Stiles met up at the Hale House place for practice.

Thanks to all the time Derek and Stiles were spending together, Claudia and Sheriff Stilinski, like the good parents they were, then felt the need to bother and pry at Stiles about Derek being his boyfriend. Stiles immediately shut down that idea, but his parents also gave him that look Scott and Isaac gave him for weeks before, "You two can strategize it anyway you want, but there is nothing going." Stiles said to them leaving when Derek pulled up.

"Whatever you say dear." Claudia said with a smile on her face. Stiles wondered if it was possible to get new parents as well.

* * *

They practiced in the Hale yard, with Derek's cousin Malia, who was watching from a baby bouncer.

"Ouch damn it, that hurt." Derek exclaimed. During one of the spins, Stiles unintentionally made a third one and kicked Derek in the face. With that in mind, Derek for once, managed to fail at catching Stiles and caused them to meet the ground like a ton of bricks.

"I would ask if you were okay," Stiles told him, "But you can heal like superfast."

"I will be able to once you get off me." Derek shot at him.

"Oh right." Stiles got up and noticed that the right side of Derek's cheek was red and a dirt print from his shoe.

At this, Stiles laughed, along with Malia who really was babbling, "I really don't see what is funny about me being kicked by you." Derek said grumpily.

"And that is the beauty of it." Stiles told him as he attempted to wipe Derek's face. But Stiles doesn't even make contact when Derek suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and kicked his leg under Stiles' leg causing him to hit the ground.

"Now we're even." Derek said with a smirk as he went to get his cousin.

* * *

"I want you to know that stung like a bitch." Derek complained once they Malia settled in. Stiles had to admit he felt bad for actually hurting Derek, even though he completely healed with no bruise to show for it.

"Like I said you little baby I'm sorry." Stiles told him once again as he iced Derek's face (as a sign of good gesture), "And need I remind you that you drop-kicked me after that."

Derek chuckled a bit. "I only did that so there wouldn't be another prank war."

"Oh why?" Stiles questioned, "Are you afraid that you would lose to a human?"

"You're a human?" Derek teased back, "All this time I thought you were a werefox." He smirked, looking right at Stiles, "They are trickers after all."

"Oh shut up." Stiles told him, "And stop moving your face to look at me."

"Then why don't you," Derek told him grabbing by the waist. "Come sit on my lap so we don't have to struggle." Derek finished as he placed Stiles right on his lap. Stiles could feel his face flushing, "What's the matter Stiles? I don't recall you getting kicked in the face." Derek taunted.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Stiles replied, "But I will say that the red on your cheek has returned." Stiles supplied looking him in the eye.

"Touché." Derek told him as he pulled Stiles closer. Stiles noticed that their face had gotten closer. Stiles was starting to wonder what hell was going on.

* * *

_Derek_

Derek had no idea what he was doing or what was coming over him. Stiles' face was close to his and he could hear Stiles' heartbeat rapidly beating, "Just remember people sit on that couch." His uncle, Peter's voice suddenly rang out.

It scared not only Derek, but Stiles as well, "You know the least you could have done was warn somebody that you were here." Derek shot at him.

"And miss the priceless facial expression of the two of you. I think not." Peter said with a smirk of his own, "Besides you're a werewolf you should've known that the moment I stepped into the house."

"I thought you were supposed to be with Deucalion." Deucalion was a longtime family friend of the Hales and just so happened to be Peter's best friend. Together those two were just as bad as Laura and Cora.

"Ahh," A familiar English accent suddenly filled the year, "Derek has a boyfriend." He was using the same tone as Peter.

"Apparently, Stiles here is just a friend." Peter said to Deucalion not hiding the undertone, "A really close friend."

"Actually, I'm his partner for the senior project we are 'married'." Stiles explained, trying not to sound like a frighten child.

"So why are you sitting on Derek's lap?" Deucalion asked pointedly.

Derek wished the couch would swallow him, whole so he could die, "He kicked me in the face earlier."

"Do tell how that happen." Laura asked appearing from nowhere. Derek then remembered the lack of privacy he got in his own home and just how much more awkward things were going to get.

"Your brother here was tormenting me by throwing me in the air and catching me for this cheer routine."

"That is not what happened." Derek countered, "You did an extra spin and planted me in the face."

"Would you look at that Uncle Peter?" Laura said, "They are already fighting like a real married couple."

Just like that Derek found himself being stared at by his sister, uncle, and Deucalion. All them were radiating the teasing tone they had in their voice,"Oh would you look at that." Stiles said with feign surprise and breaking the silence. "It's getting late." Stiles informed Derek. What Derek really felt was Stiles' cry for help.

"Oh yes. It is." Derek said easily following Stiles' lead.

* * *

On the way back to Stiles' house, the car ride was silent. Not an awkward silent, but the we-will-never-speak-of-this-again silent.

When Derek got back there were more even more people than more. He almost began to question what was going on until he remembered why exactly Deucalion was back in Beacon Hills.

"How long is this Alpha Summit going to last?" Derek asked as he watched two Twin Alphas named Ethan and Aiden lurk around his home.

"A couple of weeks," Laura said biting into an apple and then her face turned into that smile she got when she was ready to mess with Derek, "So Stiles, huh?" She started when everyone else was gone.

"Just a friend." Derek replied sharply.

"Uh-huh." Laura said with skepticism, "Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't you have a bunch of Alphas to harass instead of me."

Derek noticed the twitch on her face, "Fine I'll pick on you later," She warned him, "But I like him." And with another frustrating smile Laura walked away.


	12. Ready to Tumble

_Derek_

It was now the weekend of the competition that BHHS had against Devenford Prep. It was early in the morning the Power Squad was already loading on the bus. It would've pleasant if it weren't for the ex-girlfriend that was for some reason glaring at Derek at the moment, "Is there a problem?" Derek asked.

"No," Kate told him easily, "I just think I finally understood as to why we had to end things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Kate told him. Derek never really had to use to his enhanced-hearing to see if Kate was lying, but when he did there wasn't a blip in her heart. However, he couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling he was getting.

But his mind pushed the feeling aside when Kali questioned, "Has anyone seen Stiles?" The squad look at each other and then all eyes were on him.

"Alright get on this bus everyone," Kate instructed, "Derek and I will solve this." They watched to make sure that everyone else was on the bus, before Kate turned to him, "Where is he?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I really don't know." Derek admitted. He hadn't talk to Stiles since that ambush at his house.

"Tell me how do you not know where your wife is?" She snapped at him. Derek had to admit that even the "wife" jab was getting old.

Before Derek could answer an uncoordinated person came running toward the bus.

"God I'm sorry. That medication is like a tranquilizer." He explained putting his things up.

"You need to keep an eye on him." Kate whispered to him, "I'm not having him risk the competition." With that being said Kate boarded the bus.

* * *

_Stiles_

When Stiles had gotten on the bus, he wanted to have a seat on his own in the back. Unfortunately for him today, he had an extra shadow that he most definitely didn't want.

"Look Hale it's a bit early to be harassing people." Stiles told him as he placed himself near the window, "What do you want?"

"That's not what I came to do. I'm now going to be supervising you."

Stiles glared at him, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Well you do if you don't know how to be on time."

"Really?" Stiles said not hiding the disbelief in his voice.

"Weither you like it or not I'm sticking by you." Derek told him, not even hiding the fact he was enjoying making Stiles miserable.

"Can you please shut up?" Stiles borderline whined, "Mornings aren't my thing." Stiles claimed leaning back against the seat.

"So I noticed."

"You're one of those people aren't you." Stiles stated.

"Why yes I am." Derek said adding even more cheerfulness than necessary.

"Oh Joy."

"I can smell your enthusiasm."

"Good cause I'm soaked in it." Stiles grumbled, "Now shut it." Stiles ordered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Stiles woke-up he found himself in an awkward position. Well more like his entire upper body on Derek's lap. I didn't make any movements. He realized that Derek was using him as a desk for a textbook.

He didn't make move as he tried to figure out how exactly it happened.

"I know you're awake." Derek said to no one in particular. "You're breathing pattern changed plus you stopped snoring." Derek continued, "And your heartbeat changed. Dead give away."

"No one asked you." Stiles told him still unmoving, "And why exactly are you using me as a desk? I'm sure you can work at the hotel."

"Well, I was going to wait, but someone was hogging up the seat and well opportunity presented itself and I took it."

"More like abused." Stiles muttered as Derek removed his work on him.

"No one told you had to stay on my lap." Derek pointed out to him, "Besides we are here."

* * *

Compared to BHHS, Devenford Prep was like a mansion or even something bigger. After all, it was a private school and they really did have high expectations coming from others school. It was the place were at least fifty cheerleading teams competed each year. Hell, maybe even more than fifty.

When they got to the gym it was like cheerleading central. There were squads from all over and the gym was decorated welcoming every school that with a squad attending. There were also streamers all over the floors and walls.

When they walked through the gym all eyes were on them. To Stiles it seemed like everyone else were used to it because they straight up ignored the rival teams.

Stiles didn't even realize he was holding his breath until they reached their hosting room, "I see someone was nervous." Kali said to him.

"Yeah, well and it didn't help that you know people were also staring and whispering at each other." Stiles told him.

Kali looked over like she was examining him, "Oh right." She said, "They must've heard about what happened at our rally."

"How is that possible?"

"Because," Kate said appearing from nowhere, "Power squads have eyes everywhere. To keep tabs on other teams and since Stilinski's stunt at the rally was the first time we ever had a disaster like that, people are hoping we have another."

"Wow," Stiles commented, "That seems pretty brutal."

"It is." Kali told him.

"Which is why, I'm sure the judges know as well." Kate explained to him, "Which is why Stiles is bound to be getting the judges attention more. I do hope you practiced over the routine during the break."

Stiles couldn't tell if Kate's tone was fake caring or what, but he went along with it, "Yeah I did."

"Excellent." She said with giving Stiles a genuine smile.

* * *

About two hours later when it was the BHHS Power Squad turn, someone attacked Stiles from behind with a hug. It took a second for Stiles to realize it was Scott, Allison, and Isaac.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stiles questioned them in shock, "I mean, love you all, but seriously. Why?"

Scott laughed and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Stiles you are my best friend doing the one thing he hates the most. As your best friend I have come to share your agony."

"Scotty, you are one true friend." Stiles told him. When he turned his attention to Allison and Isaac they both looked like they were up to something, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time, but had guilt looks on their face.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, when he noticed that Allison and Isaac were attempting to hand something over to the over.

"Oh, this?" Isaac feigned ignorance, "This is a camera."

"Oh no no no no."

"Oh yes yes yes yes." Allison said smiling evilly.

"Allison, I didn't even know you have a dark side." Stiles said to her.

"Even thought about putting it up online." Isaac chimed with a smirk of his own.

"Kill me now." Stiles begged to Scott.

"Hey not before we go on." Derek said appearing from behind him.

"By the way Stiles," Allison said, before they took their seats, "Lydia said you better not disappoint her or else she'll ruin the rest of your high school career."

"Great," Stiles said with an eye roll, "Another person threatening me."


	13. Weird Day

_Stiles_

The BHHS Power Squad stood on the edge of stage as they watched the Devenford Prep Power Squad finish up. While watching Stiles began to feel sick to his stomach, actually more like he was getting nervous. Mainly, because he wasn't so sure about the spinning in the air three times (cause apparently someone liked causing him pain). Over the break he had manage to get it down, but the timing was off. However, he was proud to report he didn't kick Derek in the face again. Then he started having regrets such as; Danny should be the one out here and the fact that he didn't fight harder against this whole shared activity. A lot of thoughts were running through his head, when Derek came up from behind him, "Nervous, are we?" He whispered in his ear.

"You can say that." Stiles admitted biting his thumbnail.

"Well, remember I'll be there to catch you." Derek said as he took Stiles' hand out his mouth.

"You better." Stiles threatened him. Derek laughed as the Devenford Prep's team was done with their routine and led Stiles onto the mat and got into their positions.

* * *

Their routine was puppet-based. The guys were the puppeteers while the girls (and Stiles) where the actual puppets. So really majority of the guys did nothing, but move their arms around while the girls (and Stiles) actually had to do full body movements. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles as they readied themselves in the middle of the squad.

So really they were front and center. Perfect place for attention and all the more perfect since Stiles noticed that judges staring right at him, "Just remember to breath." Derek reminded him, once again in his ear. Then the music starts.

Stiles spun out his arms and pretend to be pulled back like a puppet. As the squad formed a circle around them Stiles did a back handspring on the perfect mark right into Derek arms.

Stiles could feel his body move smoothly and not tense up or appear sluggish. From the corner of his eye he could see Kate watching, but she actually has a genuine smile on her face. Stiles figured he must be doing something right. It was all and well until they got to the tower.

* * *

Since Stiles fully couldn't have much weight on his wrist still he traded places with Kali and had to do two back handsprings with Kate, but somehow in the movement for the positions they run into each other. At first, Stiles didn't know what to do, but then he noticed Kate doing the backward roll. He followed suit and both try again. This time they managed to get in one back handspring before they were actually thrown off the entire squad timing. Plus the music was almost over.

When they finally got into the final stance Stiles held his breath. It was the moment he have been dreading the whole time.

When Stiles placed himself in Derek's arms, Derek once more whispered, "Breath."

Stiles did. Stiles felt Derek hands grab him around the waist and pulled him up. Stiles, of course, jumped a bit, but kept the motions fluid. He landed on Derek's hands. Stiles could feel him bend his arms a bit. Not because Stiles heavy, but so it would give Stiles a bit of a boast for into the air. Not wasting another second Derek pushed him into the air.

Stiles felt weightless and light, but refused to even open his eyes. Just as he trained over the break he turned and turned and turned with smooth motions.

As soon as the music ended he landed perfectly in Derek's arms with no foot planting and no doubts.

Stiles had to admit he felt pretty damn good about the entire thing. Aside from running into Kate. When they got to the edge of the mat Stiles quickly apologized to Kate, who brushed it away without a problem, "Honestly you did better than I thought you would." Kate admitted to him.

Stiles was actually hoping she would yell at him or something. "Why are you being nice to me?" Stiles asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Kate admitted, "But honestly I'm tired of all the fighting that we have been doing since like forever. I know it may seem impossible, but maybe you and I could be friends."

Stiles would admit was he was confused, but he wasn't complaining. He was tired of this war with between them as well, "Yeah, I'd like that." Stiles agreed which Kate responded with a hug.

Caught Stiles off guard, but nonetheless it felt like a done deal. From behind Kate, he could see Derek giving them this weird look.

* * *

_Derek_

Derek felt like he had been imagining things. Mainly because of what he was seeing before his eyes. He made his way over them as Kate walked away, "What was that about?" Derek asked as he watched Kate walk away.

"Believe it or not Kate and I just had formed a friendship." Stiles told him, "Would that be the reason why you were making faces."

"I wasn't making any faces." Derek denied easily. Stiles gave him a skeptical look.

"So how bad?" He asked.

"Hmm, not too bad." Derek admitted, "You didn't plant your foot in my face so that counts for something." He said with a smile.

The head judge soon came onto the middle of the gym floor. The gym fell silent. Derek could swear it was like waiting on the results on American Idol. The head judge took his sweet time giving them the results.

BHHS got placed in second with Devenford Prep placing first. Which wasn't a big upset. Later, Derek did notice that Stiles had been quiet through the whole ride home. He didn't even fall asleep, which was shocking considering how Stiles looked like a zombie right now. That he reeked with sadness, "Is something bothering you?" Derek asked.

"And just to think we could have placed first if I didn't run into Kate." Was the only answer Derek had gotten from his partner. Speaking of Kate, he noticed that Kate was coming to the back where they were. Instead of scowl, she wore a smile on her face.

"Hey, Stiles come on. We placed with an alternate with a bummed wrist." Kate said trying to cheer him up.

"Still if I hadn't ran into you-" Kate held up the trophy and puts in right Stiles' face. Stiles gave her a confused look.

"Look, out of everyone on the team. We agree that you are the one who made the biggest improvement. So you deserve to take this home. And besides we have enough trophies in our own rooms." Kate explained.

"Well, thanks." Stiles said genuinely as he took the trophy. Kate beamed a smile and walked back to her seat.

"I think today has just been a bit too weird for my liking." Stiles said as he looked at the trophy.

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Kate and I are friends. We actually placed, even though I horribly messed-up. And I got this." He held it up, "A trophy for doing the thing I hate the most." Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulled him close.

"Maybe you don't hate it now." He offered causing Stiles to laugh.

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate it and Scotty is going to give me grief for having it in my room." Stiles told him with a smile. Derek found himself smiling right back as the silence fell between them.

In the silence, the pair just stared at each other and Derek could feel something inside him. It was like wolf was howling. It reminded him of a familiar feeling he had so long ago.

* * *

_Stiles_

Stiles noticed that Derek was once again giving him that same look from before, "You're making that face again." Stiles whispered to him.

"No, I'm not." Derek answered as if he was just snapped out of a daze.

"I don't have to be a werewolf to know you're lying," Stiles told him, "The same look that you gave me before and after we performed." Stiles accused him.

"No idea, what you're talking about." Derek still denied.

"Mhmm, right Hale." I say to him. They were silent for maybe 10 minutes until he spoke again.

"Stiles?" Derek said, which was weird since it was probably the first time since Derek actually called Stiles by his name.

"Yeah?"

It happened really quick and neither of them a chance to think about it. But Stiles got a feeling inside his stomach. They felt like Butterflies.

Derek was kissing him and Stiles was kissing him back. When they pull away they say nothing to each other. Weird day indeed.


	14. Crossfire

_Derek_

It's been about week since the competition and the kiss and Derek hadn't seen much of Stiles. Scott was no help either, considering how Stiles seemed to avoid him as well. It's wasn't like Stiles could do that for the rest of the year since this whole project was for another two months.

That and they also have a meeting Jennifer today. Speaking of which, it is actually supposed to be happening right now and yet Stiles made it seem like he wasn't going to be appearing anytime soon. Which meant he was facing the emotional Druid solo.

* * *

When Derek arrived in Jennifer's office, he found her with Stiles already waiting inside. Jennifer was sitting in her chair while Stiles stood in front her, but it wasn't like he hadn't a choice either.

From what Derek could gather, the office wasn't an office anymore. It was more like a disaster zone. Derek though it's a bit worse from the last time they were there, "Oh, Derek nice of you to join us. Please have a seat." Jennifer instructed him.

Derek resistance the urge to ask, "On what? The pile of papers that are on the floor?"

Derek noticed that Stiles doesn't even try to make eye contact with him. Derek wondered if he had crossed the line with the kiss.

"No thank you I'm good." Derek told her.

"Ok, then have it your way." Jennifer told him pleasantly just before Derek could feel the change in the atmosphere, "Care to explain about your budget that you turned in."

"Uh-" Stiles started to say to her.

"You know what nevermind." Jennifer snapped, "Cause I just about had enough of you two." Stiles shifts around and fell silent.

"Now, your budget was perfectly throughout this year," Jennifer told them as she looked through their papers, "Until you purged yourself and then filed for bankruptcy. Do please tell me what exactly it was on."

Derek could feel the anger radiating off her as she gave them each hard looks.

"It was for our vacation." Derek finally said, "Since Stiles didn't even want to go a honeymoon and him not wanting me to touch him," Derek could hear Stiles hold back a laugh, but he glad to see at least there was some kind of reaction coming from him.

"You think this a joke Mr. Stilinski?" Jennifer asked as her voice goes up an octave. Stiles shook his head. Then Jennifer began with, "You know I thought you two made some real improvement. Especially from what I have seen on the field." She told them not hiding the disappointment, "But no all you are nothing, but a bunch of pigheaded high schoolers! I've had it with you two especially. You're just as bad as Allison and Kate. Maybe even more. Get out of my office and report to Deaton." She slammed their folder closed, "Cause as of today I'm done handling with you two and this project. If it were up to me I'd kick you both out and make you repeat another year. Now out!"

Stiles and Derek pretty much ran out the room. As they walked to Deaton's office Stiles actually talked to him, "Didn't Deaton say that he would knock us to kingdom come?"

"No, that was only because you and I refused to hold hands at the wedding." He reminded him as they turned the corner with Deaton's office right front of them.

"Hmm, something tells me that he may just do it anyway." Stiles reached for the handle, but Derek grabbed him hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek questioned, "You haven't talked to me since-" But he sentence went unfinished as Stiles turned around and Derek could see a cut across his cheek. "Stiles, what happened?" Derek reached for a touch, but Stiles smacked the hand away.

"Don't worry about it." Stiles told him just as Derek detected lie, but Derek wasn't quick enough for him to prevent Stiles to open the door to an angry Deaton.

"My favorite delinquents." Deaton said in a calm voice, despite the look on his face, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

They sat down in the chairs, "Jennifer overreacted with Derek's surprise for a vacation." Stiles explained, "Honestly, I had no idea. I mean she can't kick off the project can she?"

Deaton nodded while listening, "No, Stiles she can't, but I can and I know you two have been giving her quite the challenge with this whole assignment. Despite the improvement you have shown." Deaton informed them.

"Deaton, it's my fault Stiles didn't have a clue." Derek admitted, "It was supposed to be a surprise." Deaton exchanged glances with between the two.

"Here's the deal." Deaton started, "Ever since I made the pairings-"

Stiles interrupted him, "You made the pairings?"

Deaton made a mischievous smile, "You bet I did. I had a feeling something like this would happen so I'm taking overseeing your marriage project." He admitted, "Try anything on me and we will have a problem. Understood?" Both nodded. "Now, you both will write a letter to Jennifer apologizing. Now get to practice."

Once out in the hall Derek pulled Stiles aside, "We are not leaving this spot until you tell me what happened and why you have been avoiding me like the plague for the past week." He nearly growled at him.

* * *

_Stiles_

"'Like the plague' is such a strong phrase to be using Derek." Stiles told him.

"You know exactly what I mean, now stop with the bad jokes." Derek snipped at him.

"Fine. I had a run with some random guy asking me about the Alpha and wondering where she was." Stiles noticed the sudden panic on Derek's face, "Don't worry I told him I didn't know where or who the Alpha was. But he didn't seem to take it so well. He had me in the corner."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble," Stiles told him, "And lead him to Laura." Stiles whispered to him, "So that's why I have been avoiding you." Derek rubbed his thumb over his scar, "The guy was a real creep."

"What was his name?" Derek asked him.

"Gerard."

Something inside Derek snapped, "Kate."

"She had nothing to do with it." Stiles told him as Derek dragged him along.

"No," Derek told him, "But she is related to him."

* * *

Kate was the only one out on the field, when Derek dragged him. Stiles could see her expression was at first excited, but then it changed she noticed Derek's expression, "Uh, what's the problem?" She asked him.

"Gerard." Derek said to her.

"Oh shit." Kate looked at Stiles, "Did he do that to you?" She asked looking at the scar.

"Did you know about this?" Derek growled at her and for once, Kate actually looked scared.

"No, I didn't." Kate told him hurriedly, "I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't know."

"No, I know you didn't." Stiles assured her, "The guy is a major asshole by the way. How exactly are you related?"

Stiles noticed the unspoken conversation between them and was about to question what was going on, when Derek broke the silence, "Gerard is her father," Derek finally said, "He was the one who killed my uncle Alexander."

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Stiles asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kate told them nodding her head, "Yeah, he went rouge years ago, but I'll handle it." Kate told them quickly.

"Oh because you're going to handle it so well." Derek told her sarcastically.

"Stop it." Stiles told them, noticing the tension, "You two going at each other's throat is not going to help out with the situation. We need to figure out what to do."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kate said to him.

"You have no part in this Stiles." Derek told him.

"Oh really?" Stiles challenged, "Tell that to the cut that's on my face. Do you know what I had to tell my parents? I told them I fell on some glass while boarding. Granted my mom didn't believe me, but she let it slide." Stiles looked at both of them and noticed the rest of the squad. "This isn't over." Stiles told them.

* * *

When the weekend came around and Stiles was invited to an art showcase where Scott and Isaac had their paintings on display and of course Stiles excited. It was crowded at the Beacon Hills Rec Center, people were all over the place observing the artwork. Stiles was looking around when one pieces of work caught his eyes.

It had a mixture of colors in but in a very light redish color there was a music note. It was almost kind of hard to see if the person didn't look at it closely, "So, what do you think this piece is saying?" A voice asked him.

Stiles turned to see Heather standing right next to him, "What do you mean?" Stiles asked not completely understanding.

"For my class, I have my students make a piece that has a meaning behind it." She explained to him.

"I think it's about chaos." Stiles told her, "I mean the colors are a bit all over the place and they are darker than the note in the middle. I'd say the person who painted is surrounded in chaos and turns toward to music. Maybe as a source of relief or comfort."

Heather gave something that can possibly be passed off as a smile, "Well, for someone who sucks at art in general, you do have a pretty good eye." She praised him, "Now I'm going to leave you because there is some guy heading towards and he slightly scares me."

"And you're just going to leave me here?" But Heather abandoned him without giving him an answer.

* * *

Stiles didn't know who to expect. He knew it couldn't have been Derek since he haven't talked to him since earlier this week. Stiles turned to the opposite direction and it is him again, the same man who was close to his dad's age. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles questioned the moment he gets close.

"My, you have quite a mouth." Gerard said with a fake smile, "I see the scar is healing nicely."

Stiles moved back slightly, "Yeah, well you're the one who put it there in the first place asshole."

"Watch it boy." Gerard warned him.

"Look I already told you I don't know who you were talking about." Stiles claimed as Gerard as he stepped closer to him.

In a whisper, "Don't lie to me." Gerard said into his ear, "I know you where you the Alpha and trust me I will get her back." Stiles didn't think he wasn't stupid enough to attack him with people around, then again Stiles don't know what he was capable of doing.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Stiles told him and walked away quickly.

* * *

Stiles had managed to run into Scott and Isaac which lightened up the mood Gerard had put him.

"So who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Isaac asked him.

"Oh just some asshole." Stiles said not exactly lying.

"Wow, Stiles I didn't know you were into older guys." Scott told him.

"Oh please, I have enough energy for one and he isn't here." Stiles said without even thinking.

"Ha, you own 10 dollars." Isaac claimed to Scott, which cause Stiles to look at them confused.

"Isaac and I made a bet about you and Derek getting together." Scott admitted, "Plus Derek told me about you two." Scott confessed and started wacking him the same way Stiles did when he found out about him and Allison, "And...you...didn't...tell...me." Scott said in between the wacks.

Stiles was pretty sure he was getting hit harder with the werewolf strength Scott had. "Ok ok ok enough." Stiles surrendered.

"So what did happen between you two?" Isaac asked, even though Stiles was pretty sure Isaac already knew, but was being a troll.

"He kissed me." Stiles confessed, "Honestly, it was such a weird day for me."

Scott gave him a big stupid smile. The same one he gave Allison every time they were together. Stiles took it as his cue to leave, "Well, I'm leaving," Stiles told him, before Scott could possibly put him on the spot any farther, "But thanks for the invite. Later."

* * *

The moment, he pulled out his board outside the building, it was taken. It could only be one person, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since my partner didn't invite me to this lovely event Scott did." Derek told him in a teasing tone.

"Give me back my board Derek."

"Nah, I don't think so." He said and began walking away.

Stiles knew he had no choice, but to follow him, "This becoming a very bad habit of yours."

"You know I think you actually said that at one point in time." Derek told him not turning back.

"Where the hell are you going with my board?" Stiles demanded, but his question goes ignored.

Stiles knew there was only one way to get his board back. Stiles stopped and lets Derek get a bit of distance between them.

He then broke into a run. Then Stiles jumped him just as Derek turned around, "Whoa." Derek said in surprise as he hits the ground. The board goes rolling, but gets stopped by a curb.

"You're such a failwolf," Stiles told him with a smirk, "It wouldn't happen if you didn't always steal my board."

In response, Derek suddenly overpowered him and turned them over to where Stiles is on the ground.

* * *

"Well, if people actually listened then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Derek shot at him, "And I'm not a failwolf. I just can't sense you for some reason."

"Maybe if someone stopped stealing then they wouldn't have gotten attacked by a human." Stiles shared with him, "Now, if you would as so kindly get off of me I rather not be ran over by a car."

Derek goes get up and doesn't help Stiles up. Instead, he headed straight for the board and started back to walking.

"I will tackle you again." Stiles warned him.

"Not while I'm so close to the car." Derek said with a smirk, "I rather not have a concussion and I'm sure Kate would kill me if we both get hurt." Derek reasoned as he threw it in the back.

"Hey! Easy with that not everyone has a vehicle to get around."

Derek then laughed, "Well, that's what your boyfriend is for."

Which caused Stiles to look at him with a gaping mouth, "You are not my boyfriend." Stiles recovered as Derek walked up to him.

"Oh yeah?" Derek said as he placed a hand on Stiles' face, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." Just like on the bus, Derek had placed his lips right onto Stiles and Stiles doesn't push him back. Derek breaks off the kiss with a smirk on his face, "Well, I didn't hear any protest from you. Now get in."

"And this is why I told Scott I only have energy for one asshole." Stiles said aloud.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."


	15. Past Issues

_Gerard_

Gerard Argent was pacing around in his base. He was close to finding out where the Alpha was. All he needed was that kid Sheriff's kid to tell him where she was. After that, he would be free to go if Gerard doesn't kill him first.

"I'm sorry boss, but he isn't saying anything." One of the hunter's told him, "Well he is talking just nothing about the Alpha. Personally I think it's just a huge waste of time." His minion told him.

Gerard really wasn't surprised by the response. Especially since his first encounter with the boy was still fresh in his mind.

_Gerard had one of his men corner the boy in an alley, "I hear that the Hales have a new human among their mist." Gerard told him._

" _Well, their human so…uh that would make sense."_

_Gerard gave him a smile at the boy, "Funny," Gerard told him, "But according to my sources you know exactly what they are."_

" _If you're talking about them being a bunch of nice people then yes."_

" _The art of deflection, huh?" Gerard said not amused by the boy's insolence, "Fine, we'll play it your way. Tell me who the head of the family is and I'll let you go."_

" _Sorry, I have no idea who that would be," The boy told him, "But I think the first letter of their name starts with "F," ends with "U.""_

"Fine I'll do it myself." Gerard told him as he walked to the bottom of his basement.

When Gerard returned the basement, his hostage still had his blindfold and restraints. However, he didn't have a gag so he was swearing like a sailor, "You know I can hear you breathing." The hostage told him.

"And that my boy might be the last thing you'll ever hear."

* * *

_Allison_

Allison knew that Scott was worried about Stiles missing. Especially, since Scott found it weird that he hadn't heard from Stiles over the Spring Break. She even suggested that maybe Stiles had spent it with Derek, but even Derek said that he hadn't heard from him.

In fact, Stiles even missed Lydia's birthday and her parties were like the biggest ones of the year and Stiles knew better than to try and make Beacon Hill's resident Banshee angry.

The last thing Scott wanted to go was call his parents since they were going to be gone for the next two weeks since it was their anniversary and the Sheriff had a conference to go to anyway.

"Hey Scott, don't worry maybe he went to meet up with his parents at the last minute or something." Allison suggested as they ate at the local dinner.

"Yeah, I know." Scott told her clearly worried, "It's just weird for him not to be in contact with me for so long." Scott told her, "The last time he did that was when I called him by his real name."

"Well, did you two have a fight or something?" Allison asked, "Did you not see Star Wars like he has asked you to do for the past four years?"

"Actually it's been 8." Scott told her with a small smile, "And besides we are too close for something like that and we were actually supposed to do that over the break."

"Weird," Allison commented, "I know for a fact that he wouldn't miss an opportunity to make you suffer… I mean enjoy such a timeless classic."

"I don't think it's qualified as a classic."

"Don't tell that to him," Scott told her, "But seriously I think something happened to him." He confessed to her and leaned over in a whisper, "You know hunter related."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked seriously.

"I overheard Stiles and Derek talking." Scott shared, "Apparently there are some hunters in town looking for the Alpha and they attacked Stiles."

"You didn't happen to catch a name did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, some guy named Gerard."

Allison stood up quickly and nearly knocked over their table, "We need to get to my dad now."

"I'm right here." A familiar voice said to them. They turn to see Chris Argent standing right behind them, "Scott, we need to talk to Derek."

* * *

_Derek_

To say that Derek was pissed would've been an understatement. There were so many thoughts going through his head right now, but he only had one main concern right now, "Laura!" He roared as he made his way through the Hale House.

"Calm down little brother," Laura said as her eyes glowed at her brother's distress, "What's got you all twisted up?"

"It's Stiles."

"So boy trouble, huh?" She questioned him, "Not exactly my field maybe you should ask Peter."

"You didn't let me finish." Derek told her, "Gerard has him."

"What would Gerard Argent want with Stiles?"

"He's looking for the Alpha," Derek told her, "He's looking for you." That's when Derek had explained the entire situation as Deucalion, Ethan and Aiden, Peter, and Cora walked into the living room.

"He sounds like a tough boy," Deucalion commented after Derek explained everything, "But he has been with Gerard for a long time. His time maybe running out."

"Then we need to get there tonight." Derek urged them.

"Any ideas on how exactly we get there?" Peter asked, "I'm all for going after hunters, but we should do it when we have a chance."

Derek knew Peter was right. He couldn't risk having the pack go after Gerard and possibly end up dead, but he couldn't let Stiles die either, "Not a clue and Kate hasn't gotten back to me."

"She's with him." Allison's voice filled the air. The werewolves turn to see that she wasn't alone either. Scott and some random guy were both with her. Derek noticed that she was armed with a bow and arrow and the other was armed with guns and Derek could smell the Wolfsbane bullets that were hidden.

"Allison?" Of course, Derek was confused. Allison was dressed up like a hunter, along with the man that stood by her side, "Guys, this is my father, Chris Argent. We're hunters." She told them calmly despite the fact that the other werewolves were already growling at them.

"Actually we retired." Chris told them, "After what happened to Allison's mother, we got out the game. And Allison decided if the situation called for it we would operate under a new code."

"Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger." Allison spoke to them.

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Laura translated.

"What do you mean Kate's with him?" Derek asked them.

"We don't have time to explain everything," Scott told Derek, "But Allison has known about me for a really long time. Right now I just want to save my best friend."

Laura pulled Derek aside, "Do you trust them?"

Throughout the entire time, Derek had been listening to the Argents heartbeat and neither of their hearts skipped a beat, "Right now I don't think I have a choice."

* * *

_Chris_

Chris already had a plan laid out once they got the Gerard's compound. Laura and the other werewolves were taking care of the hunters that were hiding out in the woods surrounding the house. Chris, Derek, Scott, and Allison were taking care of the ones surrounding the compound. He wasn't surprised that there were hunters all over the place. He knew Gerard was a man of paranoia.

"Allison, think you can take them out without any detection?" Chris asked her. It had been awhile since they both had fired at moving targets.

"No problem." Allison told him as she shot down each and every guy without breaking a sweat. Chris couldn't hide the shock on his face at his daughter's flawless aim.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've practiced on Scott." She told him easily, "Told you dating a werewolf has it advantages."

They cleared their way through the yard, but came across more hunters when they made it on the inside. Luckily, they were inexperienced hunters and lacked the proper bullets to shoot Derek and Scott with as the werewolves managed to overpower them without killing them.

From the corner, of his eye Chris caught sight of someone moving with a shotgun in tow, "You know I thought you had given up on hunting." Chris told them with his gun trained on them.

Out from the darkness, Kate stepped out with a smirk on her face and cocked her gun, "I never did give up on the hunt."

From behind him, he could hear both Allison and Scott hold back a very angry werewolf, "Where is he?" Chris demanded.

"Awe, Chris don't you think it's time we had a reunion?" Kate questioned him.

"Only if it results a bullet into your head." Chris answered her sharply.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Allison asked looking between her classmate and her father.

"She's the one who killed your mother." Chris said not breaking eye contact on Kate, "Gerard trained hunters from the moment they were able walk and talk. Kate was no different."

"And Chris here was the runt of the group," Kate said with a smirk, "Falling in love with something that hunts us like animals. I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Kate said eyeing Allison.

"You psychopathic bitch!" Allison yelled at her, "Stiles is human, he has no reason to be in this."

"Actually, he does," Kate said with a smirk, "Because he took something from me." This time she said eyeing at Derek.

"Laura and Cora were right not to trust you." Derek growled at her, "I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth."

However, Kate remained unfazed by the threat, "I'd like to see you try." She told him.

"No, Derek she is mine." Chris told him, "She killed Victoria. You focus on saving Stiles." Chris could hear Derek struggling with the conflict, "I promise she won't get away with this."

There was a moment of silence, "Okay." Derek told him, but Chris could tell Derek wanted to do something about Kate herself. Just then the sound of a scream filled the air.


	16. Match Made with Hale

_Derek_

Derek recognized the scream from anywhere. It was Stiles and from what Derek could pick-up with his enhanced hearing his heartbeat was racing faster than normal, "Derek, we gotta go." Scott urged him, "I got his scent."

Without even thinking, Derek quickly followed Scott, while Allison covered them from behind, leaving her father with Kate. Scott led them to a basement that seemed to only open from the inside.

"Damn it." Allison said as she search for another opening, but couldn't find one, "We need something to break through the wall."

"I'm just going to punch it." Derek told Allison just as he did punch right through it.

* * *

From the hole in the wall, Gerard stepped out into the cloud of dust. Derek was about ready to attack when he realized that Gerard had Stiles in a chokehold with a knife at his neck. He also noticed that there were other cuts that placed on his body.

The only thing that kept Derek going berserk was that Stiles was still conscience, "Gerard let him go." Allison told him with her bow aimed right at him, but Gerard doesn't pay attention to her.

Instead, he was paying attention to Derek, "Tell me where the Alpha is." He demanded.

"What do you want with the Alpha?" Derek demanded. Gerard appeared to not like the question as he gripped on Stiles harder. Stiles released out a painful gasp.

"She took someone from me." Gerard told him, "Someone that I loved, but unfortunately she loved another."

"Are you talking about my mother?" Allison asked and Derek could hear the venom in her voice.

"Yes, I loved her," Gerard told him, "And during one of our hunting trips with your father, she was bitten by a young alpha, who was just coming into her powers."

"You got Kate to kill her." Allison realized,but didn't let down her bow, "If you really had loved her, you wouldn't have had her killed." She strained.

"We had a code to follow." Gerard roared at her, "A code that your loving daddy couldn't follow through. So I did what was necessary!"

"Now!" Scott roared randomly. Without waiting another second Allison released the arrow she had on trained on Gerard just as Ethan and Aiden (in the Voltron Wolf form) punched through the wall from behind Gerard and Stiles.

While, Gerard was able to dodge the arrow, he tried to make a run for it only to have Scott block his way out. He then tried another way, but he wasn't expecting to run into Peter and Deucalion who had rushed through the wall and punched him unconscious.

"Cora tie him up." Laura said with her eyes glowing red. Derek quickly rushed over to Stiles, who at first seems to be unconscious. He held him in his arms, but doesn't get a response.

Derek listened closely and could hear Stiles' heartbeat, but lightly started tapping his face. "I'm awake. I'm awake." Stiles told him tiredly.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Scott asked as he and Allison both rushed to their side.

"I've had better days." Stiles told them as he attempted to stand, but completely collapsed.

Derek picked him up bridal-style, "Come on let's get you out of here."

* * *

It wasn't until about two weeks before graduation when Stiles and Derek got called into Deaton's office, "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Stiles told him as they walked hand in hand.

"Not this time I swear." Derek told him. Stiles healed up nicely after the Gerard incident, but he refused to talk about it. Derek knew Stiles would talk when he was ready, but for now Derek was just happy that Stiles and him were together.

When they did arrive to Deaton's office, he was sitting at his desk with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Mr. Stilinski, it's good to see that you're doing well." Deaton acknowledged. Someway somehow Deaton just knew certain things that were happening. Derek was willing to beat that he was that advisor Laura was always going on about when they were kids.

"Yes, I am." Stiles said uncomfortably.

"Good, now as you know graduation is coming up in two weeks and your prom is week."

Derek and Stiles exchanged looks, "What is this about?" Derek asked him.

"Well, you two forgot about your report last week." Deaton told him as he opened their file.

"Are you saying we can't go because of that?" Stiles asked, which in response Deaton lets out a laugh.

"I'm informing you that you both pass the course," Deaton told him, "Despite the trouble you both caused for Jennifer. Oh and as a final thing on your assignment you're going to the dance with each other."

"Please tell me you're joking." Stiles said. Derek would be offended if they hadn't already agreed to go together.

"Oh don't act like you can't stand him, Stiles." Deaton said not looking up from some other paperwork, "I got eyes everywhere. You can leave now."

If Derek wasn't sure that Deaton was their emissary, he sure was now.

* * *

_Stiles_

_A week later_

Stiles was in the bathroom with both Isaac and Scott, "I swear, I feel like this a joke." Stiles told them.

"Come on Stiles, after what happened you need to have a good memory of how your senior year ended." Isaac told him. Isaac was slightly peeved that no one told him about the Stiles rescue mission and had made it very clear for the past week.

"And this isn't Carrie. I'm sure no one in this school has that type of power. Aside from Lydia, but she loves you." Scott told him as he pushed Stiles out the door, "Now let's go." He said before Stiles could protest, "Lydia just sent me a text saying they are about to make the announcement."

They walk into the gym just time in to see Derek walking on stage. He looked a bit nervous and Deaton had a look on his face, "And your prom queen…Stiles Stilinski." Stiles tried to not to flinch at the "woman" jab.

* * *

Apparently, Stiles didn't move fast enough because he could feel both Isaac and Scott pushing him toward the stage. Stiles got up on the stage and the tiara was placed on my head, "Alright you two now for the tradition dance." Deaton told them as he motioned to the empty center of the gym.

"I'm not a good dancer." Stiles warned him once they reached the center.

"Well, neither am I so I think we are both on the same level." Derek told him. The music started to play and Derek automatically placed his hands on Stiles' hips and pulled him close.

Of course, Stiles was a klutz and accidentally step on his foot, "I really hope no one saw that." Stiles whispered to him.

"Don't be so sure." Derek told him and pulled him closer, "Lydia has a camera out with that smile on her face."

"Great." Stiles mumbled as he placed his head on Derek's shoulder.

* * *

After the tradition dance Derek and Stiles met up with the others at the punch bowl, "That better get deleted." Stiles told Lydia the moment he saw her.

"Nah," Lydia said with her infamous smirk, "I think I'll keep it."

"See, this is why I said a new group of friends." Stiles commented.

"Oh, please Stilinski," Jackson said as he whipped his arm across Lydia' shoulder, "You'll never find anyone able to tolerate your on-going rambling."

"I'm a delight and you know it." Stiles shot at him.

"Yeah," Derek said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, "An absolute delight." And placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, where is Isaac?" Stiles asked. Scott then pointed out onto the dance floor, where Isaac was dancing with a girl.

"And what do they call her?" Lydia as she watched Isaac and Kira both danced together.

"That's Kira," Allison told her, "She's in my history class."

"They're absolutely adorable." Lydia commented as she watched the pair dance, "Come Jackson let's dance." Lydia doesn't give Jackson a chance to protest as she dragged him onto the dance floor, along with Allison and Scott.

"Are you ready for round 2?" Derek asked Stiles when they were alone.

"Only if you're ready for some more feet stepping."

"It's okay," Derek told him as he took him by the hand, "You can just stand on my feet."

"Such a romantic." Stiles told him with an eye roll. As Stiles and Derek dance with the others tiles looked around his group of friends. Isaac was right. He did need this memory with the hell he went through. He looked over at the pack (since it was now a werewolf term) and at his loving boyfriend, or as they recently found out, his loving mate.

Who knew that a match made in hell could actually turn into something else? Probably Deaton cause it was all his fault anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW THE NEW HELLMOUTH SEASON 4 WILL BE STARTING ON JANUARY 21st SO IN OTHER WORDS A MONTH FROM DAY! HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS THEN!
> 
> And come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://retrospectiveindividual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
